Los Juegos de Peeta
by AndieDiggory
Summary: Fanfic simultáneo a "Los juegos de Katniis". Situado en el libro "En Llamas" desde el punto de vista de Peeta, el tren para en el Distrito 4 y Peeta y Katniiss se quedan aparentemente solos. Desde aquí construiré una historia un tanto alternativa a lo ocurrido a los libros, aunque lo fundamental se mantiene.
1. Introducción

Los Juegos de Peeta

Introducción

"Soy Peeta Melark, no necesito reconocimiento, lo que ocurre no es culpa de nadie, tengo que seguir adelante"

Durante un tiempo mi autoestima brillaba por su ausencia, supongo que es común entre las personas que han sido maltratadas de alguna manera. En cierto momento de mi vida que no podría concretar, asumí la responsabilidad de las propias decisiones y lo que me había tocado vivir, disfruté de las pequeñas cosas y empecé a contemplarme en el espejo tratando de reconocerme en él, aunque nunca me reconocí en los golpes y logré darme los argumentos suficientes para convencerme de que no merecía ser tratado con desprecio. Esto no me llevó a irme de mi casa, pues hubiera muerto de hambre en el mejor de los casos, y en el más probable: me hubieran arrastrado de nuevo al trabajo (que hacía para mí las veces de hogar); por supuesto, llegué a ser lo suficientemente fuerte, física y mentalmente, como para impedir más violencia, y desde hace años mi madre no tiene valor para levantarme la mano, valor, o lo que sea que la llevara a hacerlo cuando podía.

No la guardo rencor, pues me parece evidente que no soy fruto del amor, ni yo, ni mis hermanos. Quizá por no ser fruto del amor no siento un amor intenso, como imagino que debe de sentirse, por mi familia, aunque me preocupo por ella sin remedio. A veces, aunque no quiero dramatizar, pienso que también el no ser fruto del amor es un vaticinio, de alguna manera desde que nací fui sentenciado a no ser amado, y por eso nunca encontré aliento suficiente para dirigirme a Katniis Everdeen, a la cual he envidiado en silencio por tener el hermoso y profundo afecto de su madre, su difunto padre y su hermana, por regalar su amor y protección a su familia, un cariño no residual, como el mío, sino sincero y fuerte.

Su fuerza, sí, creo que su fuerza me encandila, me eclipsa, y es posible que precisamente por ver que es un ser inocente, que ama con todo su corazón y sin planteárselo, con naturalidad y sencillez, como pocas personas parecen hacer, es posible que por eso yo la ame sin remedio.

Me he recreado en su imagen de muchas formas desde la primera vez que la vi, cuando era un niño, me parecía un ángel, al ir cumpliendo años me parecía un ser de gran belleza (aunque objetivamente sea una chica bastante normal) por su expresión serena pero tenaz, ingenua pero inteligente, de una armonía no exenta de agresividad, si esta era necesaria. Cuando empecé a sentir deseos por el sexo opuesto, no podía visualizarla en ninguna fantasía sin que me acariciara, me besara, me abrazara y me hablara tiernamente, cosa que, como es lógico, no era necesario en fantasías con otras chicas, y supe ya a ciencia cierta que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, de su mente, de su alma y de su cuerpo escuálido. Las vagamente insinuadas curvas de su silueta por sí solas no me resultan excitantes, es solo porque es ella, la chica en llamas, que produce ese calor en mí interior y, durante un largo tiempo me resultó una obsesión, hasta que pude controlarme, serenarme, y que su imagen no ocupara mi mente durante mi vida tantísimo tiempo. Que la mayor parte de mi tiempo consciente estuviera habitado únicamente por ella me parecía de una gran simpleza y además, me impedía concentrarme en mi trabajo. Cuando conseguí librarme de esta obsesión ocurrieron dos cosas, por un lado empecé a desarrollar mi espíritu artístico y a considerar un elemento vocacional en lo que hasta ese momento había sido solo un trabajo, y por otro lado comencé a tener sueños muy vividos con ella, casi vergonzosos, en los que ocurría de todo. Una noche podíamos ser dos niños jugando en el bosque o en la panadería, y otra noche podíamos ser adultos que contemplaban de la mano a sus hijos, otras simplemente ella se metía en mi cama y se recostaba sobre mi pecho y yo le acariciaba la espalda, y recibía sus besos generosos. Aún hoy sigo teniendo estos sueños, pero, por desgracia, Katniis es tan parca en palabras en mis sueños como en la realidad. No consigo que me diga "te quiero" ni siquiera en sueños, quizá porque soy demasiado realista como para permitirme una confesión así, lo cual me lleva a pensar si creo que todo lo demás que sueño sí es posible, de hecho, lo fue, en Los Juegos del Hambre ocurrió lo que tanto soñaba, y como en mis delirios nocturnos, fue también una fantasía, algo irreal.

Estamos en el distrito 4, en nuestro Tour de la Victoria, reflexiono mietras Katniis nada en el mar como si el mundo fuera acabarse mañana o, al menos, como si nunca más fuera disfrutar del mar, cosa que seguramente sea un hecho. Dibujo cosas en la arena, y en ocasiones me asombra mi propia habilidad, cuando Katniis llega unas gotitas de agua caen sobre la silueta del sinsajo que he trazado a mis pies.

-Es perfecto -murmura, alzo la vista y la miro, el contraste de sus ojos claros con el pelo oscuro y su tez aceitunada me impresionan ya que se ve acentuada por el sol y la humedad, pienso "tú eres perfecta" pero no digo nada, me recuesto hacia atrás. Nos están grabando constantemente en la playa porque esperan tener imágenes muy románticas de nosotros bañándonos juntos, pero yo no sé nadar y tampoco estoy de ánimo para recibir más mimos falsos. De todos modos me dejo mimar sin remedio, ella se tumba sobre mí y me moja el torso y siento alivio ya que estaba realmente acalorado, me da un besito en la nariz y siento una extraña congoja, sonrío.

-Sabes que nos graban ¿verdad?- han llegado mientras ella nadaba y buceaba y no estoy seguro de que los haya visto, tengo la leve esperanza de que no se hubiera dado cuenta y de que se hubiera tumbado sobre mí por iniciativa propia.

-Sí -sus senos presionan en mi pecho y siento un escalofrío, hay otra cosa que me aturde de Katniis y es que en este sentido parece todavía una niña aunque esté a menos de un año de la mayoría de edad, me siento perverso cuando me recorren este tipo de escalofríos, parece que el hecho de que ella no sienta estas cosas descarta su existencia dentro de su mente y me hace jugar, en cierta forma, una mala pasada. Cierro los ojos y pienso en el sinsajo, lo imagino de colores imposibles y visualizo el proceso por el que pintaría un sinsajo con los colores de un papagayo; esto me calma, suelto un suspiro de alivio. -¿estás bien? -ella rueda a mi lado y se queda boca arriba, abro los ojos y la miro, me pongo de lado, no quiero besos falsos pero saber que puedo tener sus besos me hace declinar constantemente mi firme decisión de no abusar de la situación y esto también me hace sentirme como alguien horrible, debo ser alguien horrible. Me mira de tal forma que a veces creo que siente algo por mí, sonrío, ella enseña un poco los dientes.

-Pareces una ardilla, es mejor que no sonrías si no estás inspirada -aunque sé que se ofenderá, también encuentro un extraño placer en surtir algún tipo de efecto en sus emociones, aunque sea crispación. Como cabía esperar frunce el ceño.

-Peor es una sonrisa aparentemente inspirada sin serlo- dice, y se pone boca arriba.

-Cuando te sonrío es auténtico, para sonreír a las cámaras pienso en ti, y eso me inspira- me parece que traga saliva pero quizá me lo he imaginado.

-¿Quieres nadar? -me quedo unos segundos sin decir nada, esperando alguna reacción a mis palabras que ya quedó descartada en el momento en que cambió de tema, pero a pesar de ello me cuesta reaccionar

-¿Me vas a enseñar? -ella asiente y le doy las gracias, toco un poco su mano con el dedo índice y ella alarga los dedos tocando los míos, nos damos la mano y nos incorporamos, ella se levanta de un brinco y me vuelve a tomar la mano con una sonrisa renovada. -Esta sí parece auténtica ¿lo es? -aprovecho que las cámaras están lejos y no están grabando la voz, ella me aprieta un poco la mano.

-No quiero enfadarme contigo- dice, y me conduce al mar.


	2. Capitulo 1

_-No quiero enfadarme contigo- dice, y me conduce al mar._

La privación de la libertad no es algo que nadie deba tomarse a la ligera, pero cuando no conoces otra cosa te adaptas y te conviertes en un autómata y no tienes tiempo para mucho más que sobrevivir, por lo que finalmente no solo no lo piensas, permites que los que ostentan el poder se lo tomen a la ligera. Pensar en nadar en la playa o disfrutar ociosamente del sol no es algo que suela ocurrir en las mentes de la gente que solo puede ocuparse en mantenerse a salvo. Sin embargo, cuando una generación tras otra se ha acostumbrado a la privación de la libertad, ni siquiera se plantean que les han robado el placer, simplemente porque el placer es algo muy lejano, algo virtual, como para los ricos el sufrimiento de la miseria, del hambre.

En el fondo de mi ser siento un dolor que no se marcha, dolor porque nosotros estamos aquí, disfrutando de este día, mientras nuestro pueblo no puede dejar pasar un instante de sus vidas relajado, mientras que sus estómagos rugen. Es este poso de dolor, creo, el que hace que Katniis sea tan seria, tan tajante, en estas circunstancias no puedes disfrutar al cien por cien ninguna fortuna, si tienes corazón, te sientes en el compromiso de hacer llegar tu dicha a todos los que sufren, porque de otra manera tampoco hay dicha.

El agua está en calma, solo ondea dulcemente y a penas se puede considerar que las olas rompan en la orilla. No sé lo que es nadar, nunca he nadado, aprieto la mano de Katniis y ella me mira, no sé qué cara pongo pero consigo que sonría tiernamente, de una forma casi fraternal, siento que eso no es una actuación, que comprende lo que siento y trata de consolarme.

Nos sumergimos poco a poco de la mano, hasta que el agua me llega al mentón y a Katniis la obliga a nadar porque ya le cubre la boca, lo cual me hace caer en la cuenta de que ahora mide algo menos que yo así que he debido de crecer.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es sentir el agua dirigirte, sin hacer esfuerzo, hay que impulsarse como un gato

-¿Un gato? –me cuesta imaginarme un gato nadar, la mente de ella puede ser bastante surrealista, y por su forma de hablar Katniis no respeta en absoluto los límites de la realidad, será por eso que creo que posee una gran imaginación

-Quiero decir- arruga los labios pero, supongo que recordando que no quiere enfadarse conmigo, los vuelve a relajar, yo me conformaría con besarlos durante horas –ser grácil.

-Creo que no soy precisamente grácil –digo, recordando el ruido que hacia constantemente en la arena, detrás de Katniis, parecía que toda rama y hoja seca se deslizaban secretamente bajo mis suelas y crujían de forma desproporcionada bajo mis pies, yo trataba de no hacer ruido pero hiciera lo que hiciera siempre pisaba algo escandaloso.

-Colócate- me ordena, y cuando me tumbo sobre el agua siento como me hundo pesadamente, me coge de una mano y me desliza hasta unos pasos más atrás de los dados, donde puede tocar fondo, entonces se pone en pie y coloca una mano en mi abdomen, lo cual impide que me hunda. –Nada, empuja el agua con las manos sin dejar huecos entre los dedos, para impulsarte hacia delante. Tienes que juntar las manos frente a tu cara y después separarlas con las palmas hacia atrás arrojando el agua con tranquilidad hacia tus pies. –me pongo de pie para ver como lo hace ella, no parece difícil, observo que no utiliza los pies, supongo que eso será la segunda parte, y después tendré que sincronizar ambos movimientos. Hago lo que me dice y noto como me desplazo hacia delante en movimientos abruptos –Con eso, ya se puede considerar que sabes nadar.

-¿Ya?

Pasamos así un buen rato, hasta que retira su mano y yo nado torpe y costosamente solo impulsándome con los brazos y las manos, después me dice cómo debo de mover los pies, dado que parezco una rana no creo que esta forma de nadar sea muy digna, pero tampoco la suya parece muy profesional, sin embargo parece comprenderse con el mar, disfrutarlo, amarlo, fundirse con él y a pesar de nadar ella también como un novato, da la impresión de que su fusión es perfecta, debe de ser su sincera e intensa inclinación por la naturaleza, al verla puedo imaginar cómo nadaría un gatito que disfrutara el agua.

Después toca aprender a impulsarse con los pies, ella me da las manos y se va moviendo hacia atrás mientras me impulso, trago mucha agua en este movimiento y a ella le hace gracia, nos contagiamos la risa y acabo tragando más agua por las carcajadas, eso hace que ría más, yo ría más, y acabe de pie tosiendo. Me arde la garganta.

-Es cruel que te rías de tu alumno- digo, con voz ronca, ella sigue sonriendo, sus ojos cristalinos me hipnotizan por un instante, quiero aproximarme, es una constante en su presencia, siempre quiero aproximarme mucho más de lo que estoy a su lado. Mucho más, incluso hasta ser uno. "Te quiero" pronuncio en mi mente, y por un momento me asusto pensando que he podido decirlo en alto, nuevamente, estoy cayendo en esa enajenación obsesiva de la que busco alejarme, que me parece tan insana, tan inmadura.

-Voy por agua- sale del mar y me quedo solo, miro al horizonte y la extensión del agua me encoje el corazón y me hace sentir un extraño júbilo, la luz del sol, las nubes perladas, el cielo de un limpio azul, estos elementos que siempre han estado aquí, sin dramas, sin tragedias… me siento todos esos elementos, al margen de la vida humana, siendo la vida misma.

Katniis me ofrece la botella de agua fría y bebo calmando el escozor de la garganta, y entonces por iniciativa propia vuelvo a echarme al mar, y esta vez me fundo con su movimiento y nado, no sé si grácilmente, pero de una forma que me hace sentir de maravilla. Aunque da cierto temor, hundo la cabeza bajo el agua, con los ojos cerrados buceo un poco, intento volver a sentir la unión de antes con los elementos, sentir el mar, sentir que no ocurre nada malo y que puedo bucear perfectamente si me relajo, y empiezo a hacerlo, abro los ojos y el picor me lleva a volverlos a cerrar, buceo un poco más, salgo a unos metros de Katniis que tiene las palmas de las manos juntas, como si fuera a aplaudirme o acabara de hacerlo, sonrío.

-¿Soy como un gato nadador?

-Sí- dice, y volvemos a reírnos, es curioso, pero por un momento he podido dejar la pesada carga de nuestra existencia, la pesada carga del compromiso con nuestro pueblo de acabar con esto.

Durante cerca de una hora en la que han desaparecido las cámaras o, si están, somos incapaces de localizarlas, nadamos sin mediar palabras, sin tocarnos, puedo librar con alivio mi mente de reflexiones e incluso de mi compañera, me siento en calma, vacío, tranquilo, el mar es maravilloso y lo echaré mucho de menos cuando tengamos que abandonarlo. Como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo por telepatía, ambos nos aproximamos a la orilla, y vamos hacia nuestras toallas. El sol nos azota, está muy alto en el cielo, deben ser cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y todavía no hemos comido ni nadie ha venido a buscarnos, cosa realmente extraña.

Nos tumbamos sobre las toallas blancas, Katniis está muy seria, como si fuera presa de algún pensamiento confuso, me acerco a ella invadiendo su toalla y me tumbo en su regazo, ella pone su mano fresca y mojada sobre mi mejilla y con la otra me hace cosquillas en la nuca, yo me quedo dormido casi de forma instantánea, por algún motivo sueño que soy un niño, que es mi madre quien me abraza de esta forma y me susurra algo con la entonación de una canción, cuando abro los ojos Katniis canta murmurando, una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla, siento una especie de ardor expandirse por mi pecho y un extraño nervio se apodera de mí como si la cosa más terrible que pudiera contemplar fuera una lágrima en el rostro de ella. Me incorporo sobre ella con desesperación y le tomo el rostro entre las manos, suplicando porque me diga que le ocurre, pero ella no habla, solo mira el cielo. De repente me doy cuenta de la oscuridad que se ha adueñado del cielo, no hay sol ni nubes, el mar está seco, no hay agua, y a lo lejos el símbolo del Capitolio resplandece. Katniis deja de hacerme cosquillas en la nuca, sus ojos se secan, su cuerpo se queda rígido, sin vida. De alguna extraña forma entiendo que todos están muertos, que solo quedo yo y el Capitolio. Grito el nombre de Katniis sin parar pero ella ya está muerta, una ira que jamás he experimentado me abrasa en el interior de mi pecho. El espectro de dos niños, un niño y una niña, muy parecidos a Katniis pero con mi color de pelo, corren por la arena violeta, ajenos al horror. Todo lo que nunca tendré empieza a desfilar frente a mí, traslucido, fantasmal. Empiezo a gritar que eso no ocurrirá, me dejo la voz, oigo una risotada y después me despierto, sintiendo que me estoy ahogando.

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! –Katniis está incorporada sobre mí dándome cachetes en la mejilla -¿por qué no respirabas? ¿qué pasa? ¿Peeta?- me incorporo, le miro fijamente, tiene esa expresión angustiada que me hace sentir que le importo, la misma expresión que cuando creyó que había podido comer Jaulas de noche, o cuando la fiebre se apoderaba de mí en la cueva, a veces tengo el esperanzador pensamiento de que me ama pero no puede tenerlo claro en nuestras circunstancias, aunque también está aquel otro chico…

-He soñado que estabas muerta, todos, estaban muertos. He visto como nos… robaban el futuro, no, no puedo, no quiero permitirlo. Ni por todo el dinero del mundo. –apoyo mi frente sobre la suya, nuestros alientos se entrelazan, sus labios irradian frescor.

Las cámaras no están, parece que este es un momento solo de los dos, por lo que ruego una señal para saber que hay algo más allá del teatro. Así, en este estado expectante, los minutos parecen horas. Entonces los labios de ella me rozan, primero presionan los míos y, después, para mi sorpresa, el hueco entre sus labios y los míos se convierte en un espacio compartido. No sé ella, pero yo no había besado nunca antes así, de hecho, no he besado a nadie más que a ella. Por nuestros movimientos torpes y temblorosos, la forma trémula en que nos acariciamos en la humedad de nuestras bocas, creo pensar que estamos en el mismo nivel, y me siento tan feliz de que no haya besado al otro chico de esta manera que rodeo su cintura y la atraigo hacia mí.

Nos tumbamos nuevamente en la toalla, y desaparece absolutamente todo lo que existe salvo nosotros, empiezo a perder el sentido del tiempo, la felicidad me embarga, pienso si esto forma parte del sueño o si es real.

Katniis me atrae con la mano en mi nuca y siento una ráfaga eléctrica recorrerme el abdomen con la nueva profundidad de nuestro beso. Durante un rato combinamos besos de todas las formas que se nos ocurren, en ocasiones ella coge mi rostro en sus manos, otras veces lo hago yo, nos acariciamos la cara, el pelo y nos abrazamos, hasta que volvemos a apoyar nuestras frentes. Katniis tiene los labios muy rojos, e imagino que yo también.

-No hay ninguna cámara, ¿verdad? –pregunto, inseguro. Ella sonríe un poco, me acaricia la mejilla sin mirarme a los ojos y niega con la cabeza, me da la sensación de que siente cierta vergüenza por el arrebato y temo que se arrepienta. Froto con mi dedo índice su hombro, si intento decir algo me dirá que me calle, así que me limito a acariciar ese trocito de piel, mirando fijamente uno de sus lunares, sin decir nada, deseando más y más besos, todos los que se produjeron en mis sueños, y todos los que no. -¿por qué no nos han venido a buscar? –el sol ya ha bajado en el cielo, me gustaría comer algo, pero prefiero aprovechar este momento de intimidad al máximo.

-No lo sé –dice, y se agarra a mí como un monito, con brazos y piernas, por algún motivo siento aquella sensación parecida a una ráfaga eléctrica viajar por mi abdomen, su bañador sigue estando algo húmedo y al abrazarme de esta forma se pega con el mío, sé por dónde quiere viajar esta corriente que me eriza el pelo, siento una extraña necesidad de morder algo, el corazón me empieza a latir muy deprisa, ella me aprieta entre sus brazos y piernas, sé que no lo hace con ninguna intención, ya lo ha hecho otras veces por la noche, en la cama, entre sueños, es su forma de pedir protección.

Como se duerme le cojo en brazos en esta misma posición y me dirijo al tren. Las puertas se abren pero, allí no hay nadie, absolutamente nadie. Tumbo a Katniis en su cama y la beso despacio antes de marcharme. Como algo mientras deambulo por los compartimentos, ni siquiera hay maquinista, ni técnicos, ni avox, ¿qué está ocurriendo? Contemplo la puesta de sol, en soledad, da la impresión de que algo ha cambiado.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 3

_Contemplo la puesta de sol, en soledad, da la impresión de que algo ha cambiado._

Katniis despierta tarde, ya hace rato que ha caído el sol, al parecer ha descansado bien, pero algo ocurre en su mente que la hace estar muy callada, un plato la espera en la mesa desde hace tiempo, tiene comida que he encontrado por ahí y he calentado en un microondas hiper-rápido

-Aquí ocurre algo extraño, Peeta- me dice moviendo la comida con un tenedor mientras la observo, está todavía con el bañador, como yo, y tiene el oscuro pelo enmarañado.

-Lo sé- no se me ocurre ninguna explicación coherente a que el tren que nos tiene que llevar por los distritos a un ritmo vertiginoso esté completamente vacío, ¿y Haymicth? ¿Cómo se ha podido ir sin decirnos nada? no sé qué decir, así que me encojo de hombros.

Resolvemos que el siguiente día nos internaremos en el Distrito 4 para ver si ha ocurrido algo que pudiera haber implicado a nuestros compañeros. Nos duchamos cada uno en nuestro compartimento, aunque siento el impulso de entrar en la misma ducha que Katniis. Ambos salimos casi de forma simultánea con el pelo mojado, Katniis lleva una blusa de color azul eléctrico y uno pantalones blancos con aspecto suave y cómodo, se ha dejado el pelo suelto que le cae en una cascada ondulada, yo llevo una camisa verde y unos tejanos cortos, los dos calzamos unas sandalias sencillas.

-Parece que podemos apañarnos sin estilistas- dice, con una leve sonrisa.

Tratamos de olvidarnos de la extrañeza que nos causa la situación y recorremos todo el tren, cotilleando incluso el compartimento de Haymitch, que resulta ser el más interesante, tiene camisetas, posters y fotos de otras épocas, en el centro de la habitación hay un extraño artilugio, y a su lado un montón de discos negros, por la forma del aparato está claro que eso discos se encajan en él, encajamos uno de ellos, poniendo sobre el disco una especie de mango de cuyo extremo una aguja apunta para abajo, entonces empieza a sonar una música animada, en la carátula del disco pone "rock de los setenta". Nosotros no sabemos que es tener un aparato de música, pero este tiene toda la pinta de ser una reliquia, lo máximo que alguien del Distrito doce puede disfrutar es una radio antigua.

Que la habitación de Haymitch esté limpia no hace más que alimentar la extrañeza de la que no hemos podido apartarnos, y después de escuchar algunas canciones tumbados en la cama y marcando el ritmo con los dedos, decidimos buscar algún rastro de lo que ha podido ocurrir. Salimos de la habitación y observamos las puertas, los pomos, abrimos los armarios, observamos si han sido utilizados los baños de los compartimentos, pero da la impresión de que la gente simplemente se ha volatilizado.

Por algún extraño motivo me siento como en la arena, finalmente decidimos volver a la playa y nos tumbamos a mirar las estrellas, como el tocadiscos de Haymitch lleva acoplada una batería (un extra de nuestro tiempo, probablemente) nos hemos tomado la licencia de llevarlo al mar, ponemos un disco llamado Grandes Exitos, también de los setenta, y empieza una canción lenta y los dos debemos poner la misma cara rara porque no imaginamos a Haymitch escuchando este tipo de música.

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

Empezamos a reírnos y entender por dónde van los tiros, y como si de un acuerdo tácito se tratara ninguno de los dos se mira ni reacciona a la canción, muy al contrario, sencillamente miramos las estrellas sin tocarnos si quiera las manos, aunque Katniis de vez en cuando suelta una risita, sé que ha decidido no seguir el juego, y yo también.

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

Me relajo, veo que Katniiss mueve los labios como si cantara, y sigue observando el cielo, a veces hace un cuadrado con los dedos para mirar una porción de cielo, otras, se hace unos prismáticos con las manos. Me animo a hacer lo mismo y es divertido, puedes seleccionar estrellas y fijarte en su centelleo. Me pregunto si ella sabrá identificar constelaciones.

_On the day that you were born the angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair_

_Of golden starlight in your eyes of blue_

Me levanto y bajo un poco el volumen del aparato para volverme a tumbar sombre la arena boca arriba y entonces le pregunto si conoce alguna constelación, se acerca a mí y me enseña las que aprendió con su padre, al parecer antes sabía muchas más pero con el tiempo las ha olvidado, me enseña que las dos estrellas que centellean espectacularmente son en realidad dos planetas y me explica hasta cuándo podrán verse y como este verano sus trayectorias los aproximaran asombrosamente en un lapso corto de tiempo. Una vez más me fundo con lo que contemplo y quedo absorto.

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you_

_All around_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

Empiezo a pensar cómo puede conseguirse el color de una estrella y me parece realmente difícil, formulo esta pregunta en alto, y decido que si mañana todo sigue desierto, con todo el tiempo disponible, trataré de pintarlo. Juego con Katniis a enumerar y retener todos los colores que vemos centellear en los planetas: ocre, azul, violeta, amarillo, y trato de saber qué colores se funden en un solo centelleo, intento quedarme con alguna foto mental del cielo y recordarla, la recreo y abro los ojos para volver a cerrarlos, ella me pregunta qué es exactamente lo que hago y yo le explico el proceso por el que memorizo una instantánea para luego poder retomarla frente a un lienzo en blanco.

_Why? Close to you_

_Why? Close to you_

_Aah, close to you_

_Why? Close to you_

Parece fascinarle, me gustaría tener tiempo suficiente como para poder dedicarme a ello, pero temo que cuando vean que no están obteniendo lo que pretendían todo vuelve a ser la frenética carrera visitando los distritos, haciendo nuestro papel, para la levanto como un resalto, me quito la ropa y la dejo en un montón sobre la arena, entro en calzoncillos al mar, negro, y me tumbo boca arriba flotando. Me fijo en los huecos aparentemente vacíos, y descubro que no existen, que está todo plagado de motas que parecen polvo brillante, minúsculas estrellas se esparcen donde a simple vista parece no haber. El aparato de música hace un ruido y empieza la siguiente canción.

_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone_

_All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

_Dust in the wind_

_All they are is dust in the wind_

_Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea_

_All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see_

_Dust in the wind_

_All we are is dust in the wind _

Katniis entra paso a paso en el agua, no hay luna y no hay más luz que la de unos farolillos lejanos cercanos a la costa, y las estrellas, consigo ver su silueta a lo lejos en la orilla, mirando al cielo, y después arrojarse al mar. Nado un poco en esta posición y sitúo las tres constelaciones que he retenido de sus explicaciones. Después las deshago en mi mente y vuelvo a mirar el cielo que no es más que un maremágnum sin orden ni concierto de astros en tiempos antiguos.

_Now, don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky_

Doy un respingo cuando lo que parece ser el hombre de Katniss se encuentra con el mío, en esta oscuridad apenas puedo distinguirla pero veo que es su cuerpo, seguimos ondeando sobre la superficie del mar. Quizá porque está muy oscuro rompe el acuerdo y me coge la mano, o quizá quiere darles algo de juego para poder disfrutar de otro día más en soledad, saben que tienen esa baza, el deseo de que nos dejen en paz. Acerco su mano a mis labios y la beso, para volverla a dejar flotar. ¿Cuándo podremos tener una conversación verdaderamente en la intimidad? A veces pasa por mi mente la terrorífica idea de que retransmiten el resto de nuestras vida como un Reality Show, lo más triste de todo realmente es que Katniiss siempre tendrá la sensación, quizá cierta, de que hace lo que hace porque está obligada a hacerlo y preferiría morir a tener una vida como esa, morir en unos nuevos juegos por ella, librarla de mí. Katniiss me aprieta la mano.

_It slips away, and all your money won't another minute buy_

Escucho mi respiración en este silencio absoluto.

-¿Te gustaría… poder pintar mañana? – me susurra, comprendo su ofrecimiento, pero si eso nos obliga a seguirle el juego al Capitolio no quiero hacerlo. Me gustaría poder distinguir cuando nuestro contacto es verdad.

-No…- murmuro, aunque en realidad me encantaría poder hacerlo

-A mi me gustaría mucho verte pintar y… puede que intentara pintar yo también –vuelve a apretarme la mano, pero me angustia pensar en las veces que besarse conmigo ha sido una moneda de cambio.

-No, todo lo que quiero es la verdad. –me pregunto cómo estarán interpretando los espectadores estas palabras. –Estoy empezando a tener frío, ¿quieres volver?

_Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind_

-Si todo lo que quieres es la verdad- habla ella, como si se hubiera quedado en algún lugar del pensamiento y hablara desde allí –prometo que a partir de ahora será así. –me suelta la mano-Aunque nunca he mentido.

Nadamos hacia la orilla, me gustaría indagar en esa cuestión pero no públicamente, por lo que hago nota mental por si, algún día, se presenta la ocasión. Nos envolvemos en las toallas mientras acaba la canción y apago el artilugio, que llevo en los brazos hasta el tren.

Tras dejar el aparato de música en la falsa habitación de Haymitch me dirigo al vagón que hace las veces de comedor mientras Katniiss va directa a su habitación, me pregunto si "la verdad" será ignorarme. Descubro con asombro unas bandejas doradas repletas de pastelitos.

Me quedo mirando los pasteles sin tocarlos, entonces escucho las tuberías del agua y decido darme una ducha rápida yo también, con el agua muy caliente, y salgo en pijama. Katniiss sigue sin aparecer, cojo unos cuantos pasteles y los pongo en un paño de cocina y me dirijo a su habitación, llamo a la puerta y ella me indica que puedo pasar, está sentada en su cama con una toalla envolviéndole el cuerpo, mira el interior de su armario con disgusto.

-¿qué ocurre? –pregunto, y ella señala con la barbilla lo que mira fijamente, me siento a su lado y observo. Hay muchos vestidos y conjuntos dentro del armario, y de una percha solitaria cuelga un conjunto de noche seductor.

-es todo lo que tengo como pijama –carraspeo, se me ocurre hacer una broma, pero de súbito me siento ofendido por el Capitolio. Dejo el paño que guarda los pastelitos y voy a mi habitación, cojo uno de mis pijamas y vuelvo a la de ella y salgo para que pueda ponérselo.

Cuando vuelvo a entrar me encuentro con una especie de oso diminuto. El pijama es de color chocolate, aterciopelado, le queda exageradamente amplio, se remanga de brazos y piernas haciendo varias dobleces y se sienta en la cama, ciertamente me parece adorable aunque sé que ella también es mortal.

Me río abiertamente de su aspecto y me tira un pastelito al pecho, al tratar de cogerlo lo espachurro contra mí y me lleno de azúcar glasé que cojo con los dedos y espolvoreo en su cara.

Jugamos con los pastelitos ensuciándolo todo, Katniiss logra zafarse de mí y huye al comedor, cuando llego no le encuentro por ninguna parte, se ha escondido bien y me va a dar caza con pasteles.

Efectivamente un pastelito se estrella contra mi frente y ella sale tranquilamente de detrás de un mueble donde parecía imposible que pudiera ocultarse si quiera un niño de cinco años. Trato de acertarle con varios y me como otros, no lo consigo, sin embargo ella acierta todos en mí.

Al final me rindo y acabo comiendo pastelitos mientras ella me arroja uno tras otro riéndose de mi pasividad. Cuando se empieza a agotar la gracia que le causa tirarme pasteles, se pone a comer ella también, entonces me acerco fingiendo que voy a coger otro de una bandeja cercana a ella y le empujo la mano a traición para que todo un pastel acabe dentro de su boca. Salgo corriendo a mi habitación y empujo la puerta para que no pueda entrar, luego la suelto de repente y sale disparada hacia dentro, a punto de caer al suelo, la cojo del brazo y caemos en la cama. Aunque estamos llenos de azúcar, cosas pegajosas y trozos de bizcocho no nos importa.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, me da un beso tímido en los labios. Me recuesto en la almohada y ella junto a mí. Apoyamos nuestras frentes, nuestra respiración se relaja y se pausa. ¿Realmente no le molesta que pueda ver esto aquel amigo suyo, su supuesto primo?

Una brisa fresca entra por la ventana y me da un escalofrío, Katniiss se ofrece a cerrarla un poco, mientras ella lo hace yo aparto las sabanas y la colcha, no suelo dormir en pijama así que sin ningún tipo de pudor lo tiro por ahí y me quedo en calzoncillos, me meto dentro y me arropo, ella me mira con un gesto difícil de definir y, para mi sorpresa, entra conmigo.

Durante un rato ambos estamos boca-arriba, con la luz ya apagada, y de alguna manera acabamos hablando de nuestra infancia, Katniiss habla mucho de su padre, y yo no tengo mucho de qué hablar, digo poca cosa ya que no tengo buenos recuerdos, y disfruto mientras ella se explaya. No sé cuánto tiempo estamos hablando, pues ya estaba bien entrada la madrugada cuando nos pusimos a jugar con los pasteles, así que debe ser tarde. Durante un rato soy capaz de contar algo y hablo de las anécdotas del colegio, hablamos de compañeros e incluso me recreo con cotilleos sobre algunos alumnos populares, para Katniiss yo era un chico popular y quiere saber algún cotilleo sobre mí, pero yo no recuerdo nada qué destacar.

-Eras muy ligón –me dice, seria

-Lo sigo siendo –bromeo; y tras un breve silencio llega la funesta pregunta de cómo empecé a trabajar en la panadería. Al parecer ella tiene la idea de que mi familia y yo hemos comido delicias durante toda la vida, así que le cuento la verdad, que no es más que una historia de abuso y pobreza. Temo que esto sea retransmitido también, pero algo me dice que hace tiempo que el "programa" dejo de ser comercial, seguramente desde que Katniiss se puso el pijama de oso, aun así no entro demasiado en detalles.

Cambio de postura y me pongo boca-abajo, algunos recuerdos vienen a mi mente, sacudo la cabeza, noto los dedos de ella haciéndome caricias en la espalda, me relajo, hasta que la piel se me eriza al notar que me besa la nuca.

Solo es un beso aislado, pero sirve para que el resto de la noche no sepa distinguir los besos y caricias reales (si es que los ha habido) de los ficticios. Entre el sueño y la vigilia me parece que me hace cosquillas leves en el brazo y en el cuello y que toca con sus labios mi oído.

Cuando despierto sigo sintiendo sus labios, pero ella está de espaldas a mí y soy yo quien tiene hundido el rostro en su pelo y medio cuerpo sobre ella, no sé cómo no se queja, al parecer está muy dormida. Me retiro y me levanto con sigilo, sin querer golpeo algo que cae al suelo, pero ella no se inmuta.

Voy hacia la ventana con la intención de correr la cortina y bajar la persiana para que no se despierte, lo que veo tras el cristal me corta la respiración. Gale me mira fijamente al otro lado.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

_Lo que veo tras el cristal me corta la respiración. Gale me mira fijamente al otro lado. _

Me hace un gesto con la mano indicándome que se dirige a la puerta del vagón, echo una última mirada a Katniiss y corro la cortina, cerrando despacio tras de mí.

Me dirijo a la puerta del vagón y la abro, Gale me saluda distraidamente alzando la mano y yo contesto con un "hola". Entra al vagón y mira a su alrededor. Le dirijo al comedor.

-Siéntate si quieres- le digo, y le ofrezco una silla, observo con incredulidad que todo está limpio y ordenado y que se han repuesto los pastelitos, ahora también hay tortitas, zumo, bizcochos y bacón frito. -¿te apetece algo?- me pongo un café y alzo la cafetera hacia él.

-No, gracias, ya he desayunado –se rasca la nuca, parece incomodo por el lujo, recuerdo la sensación que me embargó al pasar del miserable entorno del Distrito 12 a las comodidades y los excesos del tren y después de nuestro alojamiento. Por como mira la comida apuesto a que no quiere comer por principios, porque la comida es del Capitolio, pero se muere por hincar el diente a cualquiera de los alimentos que le rodean.

-Es casi ofensivo, ¿verdad? –le digo, y él asiente –sin embargo, tampoco parece muy respetuoso negarse a comer algo que la fortuna ha puesto en tu camino, cualquiera de nuestros vecinos se indignaría si no aprovecháramos la ocasión –pongo el café sobre la mesa y junto a la taza sitúo un plato con bizcocho, le sirvo a Gale otro bizcocho y leche caliente. Me dirige una mirada extraña pero yo no se la devuelvo, veo por el rabillo del ojo que moja el bizcocho con su mano grande y lo devora.

-¿Crees que Katniiss tardará mucho en levantarse? –miro un reloj de pared, son poco más de las ocho de la mañana

-No lo sé

-Daba la impresión de que sabrías sus horarios -me dice, en tono hostil, le miro con expresión de sorpresa –disculpa, no pretendía…

-No pasa nada –termino el bizcocho y sirvo otro en un plato, junto con unos pasteles y café sobre una bandeja. Me dirijo a la habitación de Katniiss bandeja en mano, aunque esto pueda irritar a su amigo, aunque me sabe mal, siento cierta satisfacción.

Abro la puerta y dejo la bandeja en la mesita, acaricio la mejilla de ella pero a penas llevo unos instantes tocándola veo como sus orificios nasales se dilatan y se incorpora.

-Buenos días

-Huele de maravilla- le pongo la bandeja sobre las piernas, me mira unos instantes y después se lleva la taza de café a los labios–buenos días... –dice con una sonrisa a medias -¿han llegado?

-No

-Perfecto –miro la ventana con aflicción, todo hubiera sido perfecto, sí, si no hubiera llegado Gale, ahora que por fin descubriría "la verdad" llega la única persona que puede influir en el comportamiento de Katniiss hacia mi. -¿te sientes bien?

-En realidad ha llegado alguien –me mira con disgusto –pero seguro que te alegra. Es Gale.

-¿Gale está aquí? –exclama, dando un respingo -¿por qué?

-No lo sé, esta mañana lo encontré… mirando por la ventana –la cara de Katniiss es realmente extraña, parece que va a vomitar el café y eso me hace sentir algo parecido a la humillación.

-¿Y qué vio? –inquiere, con tono acusador

-Lo que había. -siento cierta ofuscación -yo salí de la cama en calzoncillos y él ya estaba ahí ¿quieres más detalles? -Katniiss no me mira, se fija en el dobladillo de las sábanas, con un la expresión turbia.

-En ese caso pensará lo que no es- me ofendo profundamente, noto como se encienden llamas en mi estomago y ascienden por mi pecho hasta sonrojarme la cara.

-¿Y le dirás lo que es? –su rostro cambia de la preocupación a algo parecido al lamento

-No lo sé–sé que se refiere a que no sabe lo que es, pero no puede decirlo abiertamente. Miro hacia la ventana de nuevo como si pudiera ver tras las cortinas, pienso en el mar, en un lugar donde estar solo. Este elemento, Gale, no encaja con el Reality Show ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quién le ha enviado? Me acerco a la ventana y finalmente descorro la cortina.

-Te espera en el comedor, no te preocupes, no os molestaré

-No molestas -me giro, siento mis facciones contorsionarse por la rabia

-Supongo que es a mí a quién le molesta, perdona -salgo de la habitación sin mirar atrás, cruzo el compartimento sin mirar a Gale y paso a mi cuarto.

–

Me ducho y me visto y decido internarme en el Distrito. Salgo del tren sin avisar ni a Katniss ni a Gale, camino hacia el núcleo de población, un sol abrasador me punza en la nuca. Me siento traicionado, no sé por qué. Todo el núcleo está construido a partir del Puerto, los pescadores traen el sustento y los Agentes de la Paz controlan el negocio, una algarabía espera su ración de pescado y se lo lleva envuelta en el único periódico que el pueblo puede leer. La gente empieza a reconocerme, este es un distrito de profesionales, y a algunos parece disgustarle mi presencia.

-Vaya, vaya... -una voz ronroneante me llega desde algún lugar, cuando lo enfoco resulta ser un joven unos años mayor que yo, de pelo castaño claro, ojos claros, y porte elegante. Parece un modelo, casi irreal. Su aspecto me resulta familiar -¡Peeta Melark! ¿qué tal el culebrón? -no contesto nada, se acerca a mí y me mira de arriba abajo para después extender su mano derecha -Finnick Odair -dice, con una leve sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados, estrecho su mano, entonces caigo en la cuenta.

-Participaste en los Juegos, y ganaste...

-Es evidente que gané -sonríe como si solo supiera sonreír de forma seductora y se acerca a mi oído para susurrarme -¿dónde has dejado a tu pimpolla?

-¿Katniiss? -digo, con cierto rubor

-¿Quién si no? -frunzo el ceño, no me gustan las preguntas de un ex-tributo profesional, simpatizan con El Capitolio, son unos privilegiados, seguro que alguien como él nunca apoyaría una revuelta

-Yo ni la dejo ni la traigo, y no es mi pimpolla -Finick alza las cejas de forma teatral e interpone su mano entre nosotros, con la palma extendida hacia mí

-¡Disculpa, eh, no te pongas a la defensiva!

-En absoluto -digo, tratando de mantenerme sereno

-Permíteme decirte que esa chica es todo un portento, no me extraña, ¡a nadie le extraña! Que estés loco por ella -Finick me sostiene la mirada como si me retara, pero yo no sé cual es el reto -es inteligente, tiene carácter, es cada día más atractiva -se vuelve a aproximar a mí -y... incluso muerta de sed es un encanto ¡dan ganas de darlo todo por evitar que a ese gatito le ocurra algo! -sin pretenderlo, mi garganta emite algo parecido a un gruñido, Finick mira hacia el cielo -la verdad, si la viera tan solo unos instantes, es posible que yo también me volviera autenticamente loco por ella

-Quién sabe -me limito a contestar, mientras pienso que no me gustaría nada que semejante personaje se acercara a Katniiss

-Esa chica, contrarrestaba toda tu torpeza ¿eh? Ciertamente te acercaste a ella para salvarle la vida y casi le matas -este comentario ya no me deja impasible y siento cierta ira

-Yo no estoy hecho para nada parecido a los juegos -digo, tratando de relajar la mandíbula, sin éxito

-Quedó claro- quizá porque la verdad duele este chico me desquicia los nervios, decido despedirme de él

-Bueno Odair, ha sido... curioso conocerte, ahora me gustaría seguir paseando solo -Finick vuelve a mirarme y cuando me doy la vuelta me frena tocándome el hombro

-Disculpa los preámbulos pero en realidad venía a buscarte, alguien quiere verte- resoplo

-¿Alguien? ¿a mí? ¿cómo sabía que vendría aquí?

-Fue tu mentor, debería estar en el tren pero no lo está – de repente Finnick parece otro, está serio y diplomático

Sin mediar más palabras nos alejamos del tumulto, todo este distrito parece llevar oliendo a pescado años y se hace difícil respirar. Llegamos a una casa baja, destartalada, que en lugar de puerta tiene una cortina roida, Finick pasa y yo tras él, al otro lado me encuentro a Haymitch repantigado en un sillón sucio, frente un televisor.

Para mi sorpresa en el televisor aparecen escenas de Gale y Katniss bañándose en la playa.

-¡24h de los amantes trágicos! ¡sí, señor! Todo un espectáculo -exclama Haymitch -por cierto, si os cabía alguna duda de que aquella no era mi habitación, ya te aclaro yo que no.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo Haymitch? ¿qué haces aquí? -Haymitch se levanta del sillón y se estira, arruga una lata de cerveza en su mano y la encesta en una papelera, saca otra de un pequeño refrigerador.

-¿De verdad que esto es lo más fuerte que tenéis aquí, muchacho?- dice, dirigiéndose a Ficnick que se encoge de hombros. Haymitch gruñe, me mira brevemente y después se lleva la cerveza a la boca bebiéndosela entera de una vez y tirándola a la papelera después, eructa y vuelve a mirarme- ¿ves eso?- me dice, señalando el televisor, veo con asombro que estoy yo ahí, nadando apartado de Katniiss y Gale -Es un holograma, sí, muy logrado. Producto de un prodigio en el audiovisual, entre otras cosas. Abro la boca un par de veces, como un pez que se ahoga, pero no sé qué decir. -no te preocupes, es de los buenos. Voy a ser breve, El Capitolio ha decidido retransmitir un culebrón decidido a desmontar la hipótesis de los amantes rebeldes...

-¿Cómo? -inquiero, totalmente confundido

-Está habiendo levantamientos por la mayoría de los distritos, desobediencia civil, pequeñas trifulcas. -responde Finick -y están televisando un Reality Show que pretende distraer y presentaros como simples amantes.

-¿Y cuanto va durar esto?

-No lo sabemos -dice Haymitch- pero debe durar lo suficiente para que podamos organizarnos.

-¿Quienes?

-No puedo decirte más, chico, solo que te ocupes de dar un buen espectáculo, y no le digas nada a Katniiss, os graban las 24horas, en cualquier momento sois observados, elegirán lo que deseen. Lo emiten con un desfase de una hora para que no salga en pantalla algo... indeseado.

-¿Hay un grupo rebelde, tú perteneces a él? ¿Y Odair?

-Y otros muchos, cuando el Show acabe, retomaremos la gira... y...

-Tienes que convencer a Katniiss para que sea el sinsajo, el líder de la rebelión- interrumpe Finick

-¿Cómo? ¿el sinsajo?

-El holograma está abandonando la playa, tiene que volver -dice Haymitch, que mira muy serio la pantalla del televisor

-Me han visto, la gente sabe que estoy aquí

-No importa, pensarán que forma parte del Show, puedes estar tranquilo. Los agentes de la paz tienen orden expresa de ignoraros a ti y a Katniiss. -añade Finick; cuando voy a salir Haymitch me da una última instrucción:

-Katniiss debe creer que no hay cámaras, yo me ocuparé de ello, y tu debes seguirme la corriente.

–

Cuando vuelvo al tren parece que me han robado el aire. Katniiss y Gale ya están allí, Gale come gustosamente y Katniiss también, me saludan, Katniiss me mira brevemente y la expresión jovial que tenía hace un momento desaparece. Como si yo siguiera siendo el holograma, no me siento con ellos, ni siquiera tengo hambre, en su lugar, marcho a mi cuarto y me quedo allí enfrentándome a la idea de formar parte de un show convenciendo a Katniiss de que no existe tal Show. Por otro lado la confirmación de la rebelión y el ser parte de ella me hiela la sangre, podemos luchar por nosotros, rebelarnos al Capitolio, pero no soy tan ingenuo como para pensar que nadie deseará ocupar ese poder, ¿se podrá volver a aquella sociedad democrática que hubo en el pasado? ¿cómo será? Me encantaría hablar de todo esto con Katniiss, pero tendré que guardarlo en mi garganta hasta... quién sabe cuando.

Cuando por fin he vaciado mi mente , me quedo medio dormido, hasta que me ruge el estómago.

Salgo del tren, la cocina está vacía, me sirvo comida y vuelvo a mi cuarto. Cuando acabo de comer dejo el plato en el suelo y me siento frente al caballete, frente a un lienzo en blanco. Miro mi caballete de mesa sin estrenar y me pregunto si Gale ya se habrá marchado. Le prometí a Katniiss que pintaríamos juntos si nos quedábamos solos y por otro lado el programa no durará si estamos cada uno en nuestro cuarto. Así que salgo a buscarla.

Busco por todo el tren pero no la encuentro, exclamo su nombre sin obtener respuesta. Salgo a tomar el aire al último vagón y escucho una canción. Subo unas pequeñas escalera que llevan al techo del tren y me asomo con cautela, Katniiss está sentada con las piernas encogidas, las rodillas tocándole el pecho y sus brazos rodeándolas. Con los ojos cerrados.

Me acerco con sigilo, en el aparato hay un disco en el que pone _"Horse with no name"_. Me siento a su lado y le toco la mano, ella no se inmuta, como si ya supiera que estaba allí.

La canción acaba.

-Hola- le digo, tímidamente -¿se ha marchado Gale? -ella asiente.

-Hace rato, ¿crees que lo han enviado ellos? -me encojo de hombros

-Si pretenden hacer un programa para nosotros no tiene mucho sentido que aparezca Gale, ¿no? -no puedo mirarle a la cara mientras le miento así que juego con los cordones de mis zapatillas -yo creo que algo va mal, y nos han dejado aquí aislados. Además, no sé, por más que busco no encuentro ninguna cámara, ¿no es raro?

Katniiss no contesta y por un momento me planteo si por algún tipo de intuición podría detectar que oculto algo. Sin embargo me mira con una expresión cansada pero alegre.

-¿Vamos a pintar después de la puesta de sol?

Miro al cielo y contemplo como se inunda de mi color preferido. Miro de reojo a Katniiss, quiero ver como su piel se baña del dorado del atardecer y resplandece también en su pelo, parece una figura irreal, me gustaría aproximarme y besarle los labios ocres, pero a pesar de su impulso aquel día en la playa sigo sintiendo que no tengo permiso para besar más allá del espectáculo. Cuando retiro mi mirada de ella me parece que ella me mira a mí, vuelvo a mirarla pero a todas luces parece no haberse movido. Detecto una expresión, algo en su expresión, diferente en algunos momentos y brevemente siento algo parecido a la ilusión, pero entonces me froto la cara con la mano e intento olvidarlo.

-¿Estás bien? -me pregunta ella

-Sí

-De acuerdo -sonríe, no sé qué ocurre, pero hay algo alentador en su sonrisa.


	5. Capitulo 4

_No sé qué ocurre, pero hay algo alentador en su sonrisa._

Todas mis ilusiones cayeron cuando Katniiss me dio las buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto. Me siento un idiota mirando el vacío que ha dejado el sonido de su puerta al cerrarse; voy a mi habitación, me desvisto y me quedo tirado en la cama, sin sueño. Con Katniiss puedo dormir, aunque me dé patadas, solo es imposible.

Después de dar muchas vueltas, me levanto, me pongo un pantalón corto de pijama, y me dirijo a su cuarto; golpeo suavemente la puerta.

Al otro lado abre Katniiss, sonrío y le digo "llevo pantalones", y me devuelve la sonrisa dejándome pasar.

La sensación que experimento cuando Katniiss responde con alguna simpatía a mis tonterías es, curiosamente, parecida a la que sentía cuando de niño disfrutaba de algún descubrimiento fortuito, algo simple, como un insecto extraño, o un pajarito de colores llamativos.

Me recuesto junto a ella, que lee un libro con ilustraciones, viste con una de mis camisetas y está bocabajo en la cama. Parece una niña, me gustaría que me contagiara su inocencia, a su lado, parezco un ser gris, porque a pesar de todo lo que Katniiss ha debido sufrir, no sé de qué forma, el dolor no le ha corrompido, no le ha debilitado, y pienso que a mí sí. Cuando me doy cuenta de que le miro tanto, me fijo en una mota de la pared, para evitarlo. Tampoco quiero interrumpir su lectura preguntando de dónde ha sacado ese libro, ni veo ningún otro para entretenerme; entonces, como si sintiera mi incomodidad, se dirige a mí.

-Este es el único libro de cuentos que he tenido. Mis padres me lo leían, y después yo se lo leía a Prim. –tiene una expresión tierna y triste en el rostro -¿alguna vez te han leído un cuento?

-No -contesto sin necesidad de remontarme a mi escasa infancia, ya que no me cabe ninguna duda de que no me leyeron ningún cuento ni nada que se le parezca.

-Si quieres puedo leer en alto.

Descubro que su voz cuando lee es la voz con la que canta. Cierro los ojos y mi mente se vacía, el tiempo vuela hacia atrás. Mi mente está en un momento que jamás existió, Katniiss es solo la voz del cariño que nunca tuve, y yo soy ese niño que nunca fui. Cómo lo hace, no lo sé, pero ya no soy ese ser, ya no estoy en este mundo. Solo estoy yo, su voz, y mi espíritu perdido.

_En el corazón del bosque vivían tres cerditos que eran hermanos. El lobo siempre andaba persiguiéndoles para comérselos. Para escapar del lobo, los cerditos decidieron hacerse una casa. El pequeño la hizo de paja, para acabar antes y poder irse a jugar._

_El mediano construyó una casita de madera. Al ver que su hermano pequeño había terminado ya, se dio prisa para irse a jugar con él._

_El mayor trabajaba en su casa de ladrillo._

_Ya veréis lo que hace el lobo con vuestras casas- riñó a sus hermanos mientras éstos se lo pasaban en grande._

_El lobo salió detrás del cerdito pequeño y él corrió hasta su casita de paja, pero el lobo sopló y sopló y la casita de paja derrumbó._

_El lobo persiguió también al cerdito por el bosque, que corrió a refugiarse en casa de su hermano mediano. Pero el lobo sopló y sopló y la casita de madera derribó. Los dos cerditos salieron pitando de allí._

_Casi sin aliento, con el lobo pegado a sus talones, llegaron a la casa del hermano mayor._

_Los tres se metieron dentro y cerraron bien todas las puertas y ventanas. El lobo se puso a dar vueltas a la casa, buscando algún sitio por el que entrar. Con una escalera larguísima trepó hasta el tejado, para colarse por la chimenea. Pero el cerdito mayor puso al fuego una olla con agua. El lobo comilón descendió por el interior de la chimenea, pero cayó sobre el agua hirviendo y se escaldó._

_Escapó de allí dando unos terribles aullidos que se oyeron en todo el bosque. Se cuenta que nunca jamás quiso comer cerdito._

No es necesario que me pregunte si quiero escuchar otro cuento, los cuentos se suceden sin más. Extraigo las sencillas moralejas, tan evidentes, tan útiles. Y tras un prolongado silencio, como volviendo de una hipnosis, regreso a mi mente de adulto, a mi cuerpo, y siento un arrebato de amargura porque no quiero volver.

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta tengo las pestañas húmedas y Katniiss ya lleva un rato en silencio, con la cara apoyada en una mano y otra tocándome el pelo. Entre sus dedos se deslizan mechones de mi cabello, el cosquilleo me adormece y una pregunta me acosa: ¿cómo puede una persona borrar todo el mal de otra con su mera presencia? Supongo que eso es el amor, la sensación de que Katniiss es la cura para todo lo que pueda pasarme no me abandona desde que me enamoré de ella, ¿y quién no quiere conseguir semejante panacea? Podría estar muerto de hambre, de fiebre, de sed, mutilado o a punto de morir y, a pesar de ello, una caricia suya me haría sentir en paz, feliz, afortunado, perfecto.

Si solo con el tacto de sus dedos ya es suficiente, el tacto de sus labios es más de lo que puedo pedir. Una vez más ella me besa porque quiere, o eso parece.

Primero solo me da un beso efímero, y le observo incorporarse y dejar el libro en la mesa de noche. El corazón me golpea el pecho con violencia cuando regresa para tumbarse con naturalidad a mi lado, y me besa nuevamente los labios mientras me hace cosquillas en la nuca. Me monopoliza casi totalmente, porque yo temo dar un mal paso. No soy temeroso en mi vida habitualmente, no me importa nada, pero con Katniiss es diferente, todo es valioso entre nosotros.

Su forma de explorarme me empieza a resultar familiar gracias al día de los besos en la playa, y me gusta, ella se adentra en mí con suavidad y yo me dejo hacer porque hoy no me atrevo a adentrarme en ella.

Recuerdo que con las cámaras tengo la excusa perfecta, da igual como lo haga, porque solo es una imagen, pero ahora, no sé qué pueden desvelar mis besos ¿poco tacto, poca experiencia? No había reparado en ello.

Cuando era espectáculo no importaba, además, estaba enfadado con ella por haberme mentido, o eso se suponía, pero ¿y ahora, solos? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Para cuando tengo agallas ella se retira de mis labios, me besa levemente el hombro desnudo, y apoya su mejilla en él.

Entonces me deslizo hasta quedar a su altura y le beso profundamente, sus dedos me presionan en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y como si hubiera encendido algo, una oleada de calor me recorre, y recuerdo qué ocurre cuando no pienso: se disparan mis sentidos.

Aunque estamos en la cama, secos y cálidos, todo me recuerda a la playa, el sabor a sal de nuestras bocas que iba desapareciendo en cada beso, la brisa, el silencio, la sensación de que estábamos realmente solos, libres de cámaras, y ahora yo sé que no fue ni es así.

Le beso tanto, que temo que me arroje fuera de la cama de una patada, pero ya he perdido la razón de tal manera que incluso me atrevo a besar su cuello y tras hacerlo, hundo mi cara en su pelo y le abrazo de la cintura.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, levanto la vista al interruptor de la luz y la apago, Katniiss me susurra un "buenas noches", pero acto seguido me vuelve a besar, y yo a ella.

Nuestra respiración está claramente alterada y ninguno de los dos lo disimulamos. Sin proponérmelo digo su nombre y ella me mira, la luz de la luna llena permite que distingamos nuestros rostros con claridad.

-Katniiss –susurro, me encuentro con sus ojos, parecen estar hechos para hacerme olvidar cualquier cosa –cuando acabe todo esto, ¿te quedarás conmigo? –ella parece ponerse nerviosa, mira a otro lado, intenta librarse de mí –no me sueltes–le pido, y entonces se queda quieta, apoyo la frente en la suya y toco su mejilla con la yema del dedo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- responde, con la voz ahogada.

-Quédate conmigo, solo quiero decir, que te quedes conmigo –le digo, angustiado, porque es el único final feliz para mi vida, porque es lo único que podría hacer llevadera una vida de miseria, porque aunque resulte patético, no tengo ninguna motivación para luchar por un mundo mejor, si la única persona que amo no va a quedarse conmigo, siempre.

-Estoy contigo –susurra, y me conformo con esa respuesta.

Es una noche muy rara, tengo la sensación de estar en los juegos, en la cueva. No tengo un sueño profundo. Seguimos besándonos medio dormidos, a veces nos acariciamos; las manos de Katniiss me acarician la espalda, la cara, el pelo, sus labios tocan mi cuello, mi clavícula y mi frente, con calma, cariñosamente. Todo tacto es cálido, tranquilo, inocente incluso cuando mi mano se desliza por su pierna, tan suave. No sé cómo acabo depositando un beso sobre su ombligo. Parece una noche casi febril, como en la anterior ocasión, no sé qué es real y que no, y creo que voy a volverme loco.

De madrugada, no sé a qué hora, despierto, veo a Katniiss totalmente atrapada en la sabana, retorcida, le envuelve como una camisa de fuerza, esa imagen me hace gracia y me siento sonreír, le libero cuidadosamente y me levanto preguntándome si algún día podré vivir sin la sensación de tener un mal presentimiento. Su respiración se agita y veo como su mano cae en el espacio que antes ocupaba yo, le pongo la mano sobre la mejilla y vuelve a calmarse, masculla algo inteligible y entonces lo escucho en mi mente, con determinación: me ama. Creo que me ama, tengo que creerlo. No importa que Gale acabara, por avatares de la vida, ocupando su tiempo, yo sé que me ama, debe ser así, porque algo me dice que es cierto.

Con la llama de una nueva lucha, la lucha de que se quede conmigo no solo ahora, sino para siempre, me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño.

Me echo agua en el rostro porque me encuentro sofocado, y me dispongo a aliviar la vejiga cuando escucho con claridad la voz de Haymitch detrás de mí.

-¿Se ha abierto la veda, eh, chico?- me doy la vuelta perplejo y veo a Haymitch con una extraña expresión en el rostro, algo artificial. –Puedes orinar, no te estoy viendo, aquí no hay cámaras. –la cara de Haymitch debería de ser burlona, pero lo más parecido que se dibuja en su rostro es una sonrisa que no es suya.

-¿Es un holograma? –La extraña imagen de Haymitch levanta las cejas, pienso que debe serlo, porque si fuera Haymitch parecería borracho y retador.

-Así es, este holograma me suplanta a ratos en el Capitolio, salvo cuando toca ver algún especial del 24Horas de los amantes trágicos. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir eso, no? Que vuestro revolcón ha sido retransmitido. –me ruborizo

-¿Revolcón?

-Por suerte todavía podéis tener intimidad en el baño… Revolcón, sí, he tenido que verlo, incluso me hacen hablar sobre vosotros, me invento tonterías. –calla abruptamente y le imagino dando un trago a su petaca. -La población está bastante segura de que lo vuestro es verdadero, o eso parece, pero Snow se equivoca –se ríe, está claramente muy ebrio- eso solo hace que la gente os aprecie mucho más y por eso la revolución triunfará con vosotros a la cabeza.

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Cuándo podré decirle a Katniiss que no estamos solos?

-De momento, seguid así, lo estáis haciendo muy bien- no puedo ver el verdadero rostro de Hymitch, pero apuesto a que tiene una sonrisa pícara. –Ella se enterará cuando deba, aunque estamos hablando de Katniiss, dudo que haya descartado que esto sea un programa –me da un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Entonces crees que puede estar actuando? –tras unos segundos Haymitch se ríe escandalosamente

-¿Temes que te la pegue por segunda vez, chico?- vuelve a hacerse el silencio y algo se revuelve en mi interior –si te interesa mi opinión, nunca me pareció que nuestra amiga hiciera teatro.- le escucho a medias, porque siento un ardor extraño en mi interior, algo me enfada. –Dicho esto, no sé cuánto puede durar el programa, es más, es posible que durante la gira se os vuelva a dejar solos más veces, ya no solo por motivos políticos, es que es todo un negocio, El Capitolio se está haciendo de oro con lo vuestro.

-Estoy harto, yo no quiero seguir, tienes que pararlo

-¿Pararlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que envíe un correo al buzón de sugerencias del presidente?

-Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo –esta vez Haymitch contesta en seguida, con un tono de voz irritado

-¿HACER QUE? Nunca tendrás intimidad, ¿lo entiendes? Nunca estaréis solos mientras exista El Capitolio, y nunca estaréis seguros, toda vuestra vida será un negocio, un espectáculo, sino acabamos con ellos.

-Pues acabemos con esto ya.

-Oye, la revolución ya ha comenzado, la gente ya está alterada, hay revueltas, estamos planeando…

-¿Estamos? ¿Quiénes?

-Eh, eh, eh, ¡ten paciencia! Hay cosas que todavía no puedes saber…

-Quiero que acabe el espectáculo, ya

-A esto le queda mucho, te recuerdo que este año es El Vasallaje de los veinticinco, y vosotros seréis los mentores de vuestro distrito. -Haymitch resopla –Mira, yo también he sido joven, yo también tuve una chica, no hagas una locura, ahora no, te arrepentirás.

-¿Y qué crees que puedo hacer? –siento ganas de salir y gritar que se acabó el programa, que no quiero seguir, que no volveré a darles espectáculo. Quiero acabar la gira, quiero saber qué está ocurriendo, ¿cómo es posible que Haymitch, que parecía totalmente solo en el mundo, esté organizando una revolución?, ¿y con quién? De repente, escucho la voz de Cinna, el estilista de Katniiss, que se dirige a mí con afecto.

-Hola Peeta, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien- contesto automáticamente; ver hablar a Cinna a través del falso Haymitch es extremadamente surrealista.

-Verás, quería pedirte por favor que tengas paciencia, te doy mi palabra de que os contaremos todo con pelos y señales en cuanto podamos –lo que me faltaba era saber que Cinna tenía algo que ver en todo esto, un estilista de los Juegos del hambre y un antiguo ganador que se pasa la vida borracho, no parece muy alentador, sin embargo, es extraño, pero siento como si conociera a ese hombre y una especie de sentimiento de compromiso me embarga al instante. –quería que tuvieras en cuenta que cualquier cosa que hagas contra El Capitolio de forma individual, tendrá repercusión directa en tus seres queridos, te harán sufrir a través de su sufrimiento ¿lo comprendes?

-Sí –digo, con un hilo de voz

-Haymitch sabe muy bien de que hablo, él perdió a su pareja por eso. En este caso, no pueden matar a Katniiss, la convertirían en un mártir, ni a ti, pero os pueden hacer mucho daño igualmente. Por favor, ten paciencia, y no digas nada polémico, compórtate con normalidad – asiento- la gente está deseando veros, así que es cuestión de días ¿vale?

-Y qué haré cuando Katniiss me odie por no haberle hecho siquiera una señal. –no sé cómo se puede saber que alguien sonríe solo por su tono de voz, pero me parece intuirlo en el de Cinna.

-Digamos que estáis empatados. –dice, y el holograma de Haymitch se disipa y me quedo solo en el baño.

Por fin cumplo el propósito para el que había entrado en el servicio, y cuando me dispongo a salir escucho la voz de Katniiss detrás de la puerta preguntando si estoy bien, esto es todo un golpe de suerte, si me quedo callado pensará que ocurre algo y acabará entrando, y aquí podemos hablar, le puedo decir todo.

Espero un poco, ella acaba asomando la cara por la puerta y yo le hago un silencioso gesto para que entre.

-Katniiss –susurro, y cierro la puerta –aquí estamos solos

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Escúchame- le digo, cogiéndole los hombros.

Entonces siento como si una barra de hierro candente me atravesara el cerebro y caigo al suelo sin poderme sostener. Abro los ojos y trato de enfocar el cuerpo que cae frente a mí, recibo otra puñalada directa al cerebro y esta vez no veo nada, pero escucho una voz susurrándome al oído: _no digas nada, y no ocurrirá nada._

Estoy tumbado en la cama, estoy consciente pero no puedo abrir los ojos, estoy paralizado, no puedo moverme, siento que unos animales grandes me olisquean los oídos, por un momento tengo la certeza de que son los mismos mutos de la cornucopia, los que tenían los ojos de nuestros enemigos muertos en la arena. Podrían arrancarme la cabeza en cualquier momento. Intento gritar, pero solo sale de mi garganta un patético gemido.

-Tranquilo, solo es un sueño -oigo la voz de Katniiss pero no puedo abrir los ojos, no puedo hacer nada, estoy paralizado. Siento como me sacude el cuerpo y recobro el movimiento. Respiro de forma agitada, tengo la sensación de haberme incorporado con brusquedad, sin embargo estoy tumbado boca-arriba. –Estás en el tren, no ha pasado nada.

La cabeza me duele como si me hubieran intervenido quirúrgicamente y llevara el cráneo abierto, algo me hace disimular, porque da la impresión de que Katniiss no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido en el baño. Alguien no quería que le contara nada pero se suponía que en el baño no había cámaras.

Por más que trato de actuar con normalidad, debo de estar poniendo cara de desequilibrado porque Katniiss me mira con extrañeza, sin darme cuenta me estoy tocando la cabeza, ella lleva su mano sobre la mía.

-¿Te duele? –asiento tímidamente, ella abre el armario y saca una toalla, sale de la habitación y vuelve con ella mojada y la presiona en mi frente, siento un repentino alivio. –Voy a ver si hay analgésicos por aquí. –antes de que pueda decir nada se ha marchado.

El dolor no me deja respirar, y pensar agrava la situación, pero no puedo evitarlo. Katniiss llega a la habitación con varias pastillas y me pregunta cuánto me duele la cabeza en una escala del uno al diez.

-Un veinte –le digo con franqueza, y ella me pone una pastilla en la mano.

-En ese caso creo que es esta -vuelve a salir del cuarto y regresa con una bandeja sobre la que hay un vaso de agua, otro de leche con café y una especie de macedonia de frutas. La pone sobre mis piernas y después de un par de minutos regresa con la suya, con el mismo contenido. –Puede que te de sueño, o que te atonte, es una pastilla fuerte.

-Gracias –digo por toda respuesta, y me lo trago, no tengo hambre, pero hago el esfuerzo de comer el desayuno.

Desayunamos en silencio, cuando acabo descubro que no siento ese dolor intenso, aunque sí me parece que dentro del cráneo todo mi cerebro late como si tuviera el corazón en la cabeza. Cuando me quiero levantar doy un traspié y vuelvo a caer en la cama, ella me mira sin tener claro si eso es normal, vuelvo a incorporarme y le pregunto si quiere que pintemos juntos.

Pasamos la tarde en el cuarto que había dispuesto para pintar durante el trayecto, la pastilla no me permite tener un hilo de pensamiento claro, y me pierdo constantemente en incoherencias y en extrañas visiones. No soy capaz de pintar, en su lugar, miro a Katniiss que se ufana en lo que yo llamo "colección de tímpanos sangrientos" solo utiliza color rojo, amarillo, marrones y ocres, consiguiendo pintar algo que parece realmente una membrana circular herida, que sangra, aunque es muy inquietante y truculento, me quedo asombrado, me causa una extraña sensación de malestar y de náusea.

Si pudiera articular palabra como alguien normal le diría que eso es verdaderamente el arte, la expresión de algo que no puede dejar indiferente al que lo contempla, hago un esfuerzo, y después de ensayar la frase, la expreso. Ella no parece estar de acuerdo, la palabra arte le parece algo remota y antigua, pero algo le hace pensar que es precisamente la habilidad de reproducir con pintura algo real.

-Lo que yo hago- trato de decir sin parecer borracho -si lo hiciera mejor, se podría llamar… -busco la palabra en mi mente- hiperrealismo, pero si es como una foto- carraspeo -para eso ya existen las cámaras-Katniiss frunce el ceño, pensando quizá dónde he aprendido eso del hiperrealismo, El Capitolio me concedió la lectura de algunos libros de arte, básicamente técnica, nada de historia.

-Tú puedes recordar algo y pintarlo, eso no lo puede hacer una cámara.

En el estado que me ha dejado esa droga que me ha dado Katniiss, no me siento con ánimo ni con capacidad para debatir.

-Además –musita –yo no tengo cámara.

-Seré tu cámara, entonces- digo, sin pensar, ella me sonríe, y sigue pintando.

Aquel día debe de ser el más aburrido del mundo para el programa, puesto que nos pasamos hasta el anochecer en aquella sala, yo me duermo sentado a ratos, o algo parecido, por efecto del analgésico, y Katniiss trabaja en el tercer lienzo, por más que lo miro ya me parece acabado, pero aplica más y más rojo, y tonos que hacen que aquel tímpano se vea horriblemente coagulado.

Cerca de las diez me siento algo más despejado, Katniiss se bebe un zumo y mordisquea un sándwich y yo me limito a mirar de nuevo mi lienzo en blanco y trato de recordar a su padre, preguntándome si sería capaz de pintarlo para ella. Para hacerlo debo de evadirme totalmente, y con Katniiss al lado me cuesta. Noto que me mira, entonces me pregunta si voy a hacer una foto, y la digo que lo voy a intentar, y se esfuma de la habitación.

Con una tiza marco las primeras líneas de la fisonomía del padre de Katniiss, después cojo un carboncillo y hago algunas sombras, dibujo algún detalle, como el pelo, la garganta, y los ojos, sobretodo me concentro en su mirada. Tras esto, cojo la paleta de colores y comienzo a repartir los tonos, que más tarde se concretarán. Pronto el trabajo me absorbe, mi cuerpo se tensa, pierdo el sentido del tiempo, y solo sé que no puedo levantarme hasta que no vea con claridad que es el padre de Katniiss mirando a sus hijas, en la puerta de la escuela. Por desgracia, solo puedo recordarle con nitidez con su traje de la mina, y la cara tiznada, ya que a la hora de comer, a veces, se escapaba de la mina unos minutos solo para poder ver a su niña salir, como hacían otros mineros.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando me despego del lienzo y lo miro a dos metros de distancia, solo quedan unos retoques para que lo pueda considerar acabado. Al salir de mi completa evasión, noto la presencia de alguien tras de mí, y la encuentro a ella, aunque sonríe levemente tiene los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Entonces cae de rodillas frente al cuadro y dice, apretando los dientes:

-Os odio, todo esto es culpa vuestra… -y empieza a mirar hacia arriba- ¡sé que estáis ahí! ¡Sé que todo esto es una farsa! ¡Acabaremos con vosotros! ¡El pueblo no os quiere! ¡Yo no os quiero!- quiero reaccionar pero no puedo, veo como un hilo eléctrico, de color blanco, sale de alguna parte y atraviesa la cabeza de Katniiss, que cae al suelo entre convulsiones

-¡No!-grito, y me arrojo a su lado tratando de parar su cuerpo, otra descarga la atraviesa, el hilo eléctrico sale de algo que flota sobre nosotros pero no lo puedo ver -¡Parad! ¡Parad! –y escucho de nuevo esa voz en mi mente.

-_Que pare ella_

-Por favor… -musito- no volverá a pasar –digo, entre lágrimas, las descargas paran, pero Katniiss no se mueve

-_Contrólala- _aunque es una voz dura y grave, sé que es de mujer

-¿Cómo?- pero nadie me responde

Paso mucho tiempo abrazado al cuerpo de Katniiss, una especie de llanto seco se apodera de mí hasta que consigo calmarme.

No sé cómo, no sé cuándo, pero me vengaré.

_N/A: gracias por vuestros comentarios, sé que el fanfic tiene muchos fallos, os ruego comprensión, intentaré hacerlo cada vez mejor, si también me queréis indicar defectos me puede venir bien. En adelante voy a tratar de hacer capítulos más largos, a ver qué os parece la idea. Un abrazo._


	6. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

_No sé cómo, no sé cuándo, pero me vengaré._

Cuando Katniiss empieza a despertar me sitúo rápidamente tras ella, sentado en el suelo, y en el momento en que se incorpora la atrapo con un brazo y con la mano libre le tapo la boca, ella opone resistencia, quiere librarse, y yo le susurro al oído que se calme, que confíe en mí, que se comporte con normalidad; puedo sentir su furia, puedo contagiarme de ella, y me siento mal por abusar de mi fuerza de este modo, ella se queda quieta, le retiro la mano que le impide hablar y la escucho gemir de dolor, debe de sentir que le ha reventado el cráneo. Intenta levantarse pero no se tiene en pie, así que la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación, musita que no puede respirar y tengo miedo dejarla sola para buscar analgésicos. Para mi sorpresa alguien los ha dejado preparados sobre la mesita de noche, junto a un vaso de agua, se lo doy y ella se apresura a tomarlo. Como hiciera ella conmigo el día anterior, presiono un paño frio en su frente y paso así largo tiempo. Ella recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro y presiona con mucha fuerza la frente contra el paño.

-¿Te calma la presión? –pregunto tímidamente, y ella asiente afligida mientras yo sujeto la parte posterior de su cabeza en una mano y presiono con la otra su frente.

-¿Puedes llenar la bañera de agua fría? –dice con voz fatigada, y yo asiento.

Voy al baño y abro el agua, el baño de mi vagón solo tiene plato de ducha, y me pregunto porque el de Katniiss cuenta con tanto espacio. Abro los muebles en busca de jabón, pero solo encuentro líquidos de diferentes olores y colores; me intrigan especialmente unas enormes bolas aromáticas, nunca había visto cosa igual, en nuestro distrito solo reparten pastillas de jabón que tienen un extraño olor ácido, mojo una de esas pelotas bajo el grifo y descubro que, de alguna manera, hace espuma.

Vuelvo a la habitación, Katniiss insiste en levantarse sola pero le resulta imposible, así que vuelvo a tomarla en brazos. En el baño, comienza a desvestirse sin pudor y yo miro para otro lado en contra de mi verdadera voluntad, pero rápidamente me doy cuenta de que no podrá sumergirse sola en la bañera y entonces la escucho:

-¿Me ayudas?

Aunque intento no mirar su desnudez no lo consigo porque mi campo visual la abarca, antes de tomarla en brazos nuevamente pongo una bola en la bañera y empieza a cubrir el agua de una capa espesa de espuma.

Ella se apoya en mí y yo la ayudo a entrar, se sumerge en el agua entera, cabeza incluida, y desaparece. Cuando vuelve a aparecer me pide una bolsa de hielo y yo voy a por ella, se la coloca en la cabeza y su mirada perdida se fija en el techo y después en mí, mirándome de una forma realmente extraña, desconocida, que no sé qué significa.

-¿Estás bien?

-No- dice secamente, y me hace sonreír, a pesar de la situación -¿qué hacías?-pregunta de repente

-¿Qué hacía… cuándo? –pregunto yo

-Cuando no nos conocíamos

-Yo sí te conocía –la pastilla para la cabeza debía de ser especialmente fuerte, porque Katniiss pone caras muy extrañas que a veces se tornan en una simple mueca de dolor intenso. Me siento mal por haber permitido que ella se sujetara la bolsa de hielo, y al darme cuenta me apresuro a sujetarla yo.

-Yo también te conocía

-Entonces ¿qué quieres decir? –ella mira hacia un lado y vuelve a mírame

-No lo sé, no puedo pensar bien –sonrío

-Se nota

-¿Por qué? –empiezo a sentirme muy extraño con su falta de coherencia, y me pregunto si yo también haría y diría cosas raras bajo el efecto del analgésico.

-Creo que no deberías hablar hasta que te encuentres mejor… No sé lo que dices, Katniiss

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –me pregunta con un hilo de voz

-El qué

-El pan –contesta rápidamente, y empiezo a entender –yo no… era la primera… -traga saliva –por allí ¿verdad?

-No…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué tú? –Me parece que asiente –ya dije lo que sentía –ella vuelve a mirar al techo. –Teníamos prohibido dar comida, porque si lo hacíamos una sola vez todo el pueblo vendría a pedirnos día tras día, pero a ti no podía dejarte, nunca a ti.

-Ya no te debo nada- susurra, y sé que lo dice porque me salvó la vida en Los Juegos.

-No –nos quedamos en silencio, y entonces soy yo quien pregunta -¿Por qué yo?

-Te lo debía –esa respuesta me cruza el pecho como una lanza

-Estrictamente, solo me debías la vida una vez, pero me la salvaste dos veces –ella me mira con el ceño fruncido- la primera vez cuando fuiste a buscarme, la segunda vez cuando fuiste a por las medicinas y… pensándolo bien, hay una tercera vez. ¿Por qué? –parece que pensar intensifica su dolor y me siento culpable, pone una mueca extraña

-Todas son la misma

-No es cierto, a ojos de todos hubieras quedado bien tan sólo con la primera, luego solo podrías haberme dejado morir, y no lo hiciste - mis propias palabras me sorprenden, quiero dejar de insistir cuando se lleva las dos manos a la cabeza y se la aprieta endiabladamente mientras pone un gesto terrible, pero no lo consigo, y me odio por ello -¿Solo fue estrategia?

Sus rodillas aparecen a través de las espuma, ella se encoge y hace ruidos de dolor, apoya la cabeza en las rodillas con fuerza, la bolsa de hielo se queda suspendida de mi mano cerrada, y solo puedo observar como sufre.

-Lo siento- digo rápidamente –perdóname –ella se queda quieta abrazándose las rodillas hasta que se desmaya y yo acudo rápidamente a cogerla en brazos. Le tomo el pulso, que se nota realmente fuerte en su yugular, y acelerado.

La sujeto sobre mi brazo, como si fuera un niño, y quito el tapón de la bañera para que el agua jabonosa se vaya, ahora que ella no me ve no siento reparos en mirarla, creo que es una canallada por mi parte, porque su repentina falta de vergüenza seguramente solo se deba al efecto de la droga. En todo caso me tomo la libertad de retirar el jabón de su cuerpo y su pelo con el agua de la ducha, suplicando que no abra los ojos. La envuelvo en una toalla y la tumbo en la cama y deposito un beso en sus labios y observo su rostro de cerca, cada peca, cada pequeña cicatriz, sus pestañas, sus cejas, su nariz pequeña, sus mejillas, su boca… y esta vez no silencio lo que deseo decir:

-_Te quiero…_- y me quedo sin aliento cuando al incorporarme escucho murmurar a Katniiss un casi inaudible _"yo a ti"_

Paso la tarde entera contemplándola, hasta que escucho ruidos en el vagón-comedor. En esa hora la cabeza me da mil vueltas, siento ráfagas de alegría y de miedo, de esperanza y de paranoia. ¿Me corresponde, sabe su subconsciente que es así y ella no? ¿O me tomaría por Gale? En ocasiones tengo la total certeza de que se dirigía a mí, y en otras, que está claro que lleva tiempo teniendo algún tipo de relación sentimental con Gale y a él ya se lo ha dicho más de una vez, pero si es así ¿por qué besarme más allá de las cámaras, por qué puedo calmarla por las noches? ¿Por qué realmente parece que sí, que sí me quiere?

Ignoro el ruido del vagón-comedor como si supiera qué está pasando, como si ya lo hubiera previsto. Me parece escuchar la voz de Effie preguntando dónde estamos, incluso la de Cinna. Entonces Haymitch se asoma a la habitación dando gritos.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Levad anclas! –Se ríe como un loco, yo levanto la mano con la palma hacia él y entonces él descubre a Katniss y su rostro se torna muy serio –Qué pasa.

-Dolor de cabeza –Haymitch tiene una expresión de gravedad que nadie pondría por una jaqueca. Yo le miro con los ojos entornados, le quiero decir de alguna manera que debe explicarme lo que está ocurriendo en cuanto pueda. Katniss se despereza y yo protejo su desnudez sujetando la toalla para que no se le mueva ni un milímetro, Haymitch no necesita que le diga nada, simplemente se marcha.

-Le diré a Effie que estáis… descansando. –mueve la cabeza para retirarse el flequillo de la cara y se marcha.

-Ya están aquí- le susurro a Katniss, que sigue muy rara–voy a salir, vuelvo enseguida- siento un nudo en el estómago al ver que su rostro adopta una expresión suplicante, como si no quisiera que me fuera.

-Vale –musita, y cierra los ojos.

Cuando salgo me encuentro con Cinna hablando animadamente con Effie, la cual al verme da unas cuantas palmadas y se acerca a mí, tomándome de los hombros.

-Encantadores, tenéis a todo el Capitolio con el corazón encogido, ¡os adoran!- sonrío amablemente

-Lo sé, tendríais que habernos avisado, nos hemos preocupado por vosotros, Effie- ella pone los ojos en blanco y hace un movimiento con la mano, como si espantara una mosca –Sabes lo insoportables que me resultan las sorpresas, de repente, un comunicado del Capitolio y una hora más tarde ya estábamos de camino al centro de distrito, ¡ese olor a sardina permanente! Estaba deseando volver, ¡y pensar que Katniss solo necesitaba una jaqueca y una pastilla para declararte su amor!- hago un ejercicio de control tremendo para no sonrojarme, y me encojo de hombros con un gesto de suficiencia.

-Yo no necesito que me lo diga, y ella lo sabe. Disfruto más diciéndoselo yo- Effie mira para otro lado como si no quisiera entrar en tanto detalle, y entonces siento la mano de Portia, mi estilista, posarse en mi hombro con delicadeza, Effie se aleja a repasar su agenda y Portia me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Ves? Yo estaba en lo cierto, esa chica te ama –me rio, y evito mirarla a la cara.

Portia, desde el principio, tenía claro que los amantes trágicos era una estrategia pero que para mí era verdadero. Defendía con uñas y dientes la idea de que Katniss me amaba, pero no lo sabía y estaba convencida de que usaba como excusa la estrategia para acercarse a mí. Yo nunca le contestaba, de hecho me impresionaba mucho que hablara con tanta libertad del tema, aunque siempre lo hablaba en las sesiones de láser (para evitar que me creciera barba), cuando estábamos los dos completamente solos.

-Hoy la ha delatado su subconsciente, su debilidad, es lo más tierno de esta historia, fue lo más tierno de los juegos, ver su transformación. –sigo sin mirarle a la cara y ella recoge mi mentón entre sus dedos. –no te vendría nada mal una limpieza de cutis y, ¿cómo se te ocurre tomar el sol sin protección solar? ¡Te has llenado de pecas! Ahora será necesario despigmentar…- me desahogo de su mano moviendo la cara con delicadeza y le digo que tengo que volver con Katniss, ella asiente con satisfacción y me marcho.

Cuando vuelvo al vagón de Katniss veo que Cinna está sentado a su lado y la masajea profesionalmente las sienes, la frente, la nuca, y las cervicales. Katniss parece sentirse aliviada, con cada presión de los dedos de Cinna, y yo lamento no saber hacer masajes, no poder cesar el dolor de ella como lo hace Cinna.

-Tienes que estar bien para la cena, hay estofado de calabaza –Katniss le sonríe –y una tarta empapada en chocolate y licor. –ella asiente

-Hola Peeta–me saluda con voz suave y abre el armario de Katniss

-Hola

-Oh Katniss, lamento mucho lo de la ropa interior, cogí cualquier cosa, órdenes del Capitolio, sabía que no te pondrías nada –de repente me mira a mí con una media sonrisa, pero no alcanzo a comprender a qué se debe; Saca un pantalón de tela oscuro, y una camisa de aspecto sedoso y me pregunta qué me parece.

-Bien…- recuerdo la voz de Cinna en el baño, y decenas de preguntas se agolpan en mi mente. Me doy la vuelta mientras Katniss se viste, aunque este gesto ya no tenga sentido, y de repente no puedo dejar de visualizar un lunar cercano a uno de sus senos, y con ello, también la forma de los mismos, la textura que aparentaban tener, la palidez de esa piel tan fina. Intento pensar en otra cosa, y solo logro recordar cuando Katniss me buscó en la arena y me encontró camuflado en el río, y me lavó.

Cinna ofrece a Katniss un pequeño vaso en el que no había reparado, su contenido parece café solo, Katniss lo bebe de un trago y hace una mueca.

Por último, antes de marcharse, Cinna le peina el cabello y se lo recoge en una sencilla trenza, su trenza, a un lado, y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos, cenaremos en una hora, Effie se encargará de que estéis a tiempo- guiña un ojo y se marcha.

Miro a Katniss, que se ruboriza, y comprendo que empieza a ser la Katniss no drogada, quizá recuerde algo, pero no creo que sea haberme dicho que también me quiere.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –aunque me dice que no es necesario, no veo qué pinto allí, ya que ella no me habla y yo no sé qué decir.

-¿Qué fue aquello?– dice, después de un rato clavando la mirada en el techo -¿El Capitolio para que no fastidiáramos el espectáculo?

-Es posible- digo sin convicción

-Me gustaría quedarme con el cuadro –dice después de una larga pausa

-Claro, era un regalo para ti, aunque ojalá no lo hubiera hecho- ella se levanta de la cama, todavía debe flotar una nube de dolor dentro de su cráneo, porque no tiene la expresión de siempre

-Voy a ir por él

-Te acompaño-la tomo de la mano y vamos a mi vagón. Ella coge el cuadro como si alguien se lo pudiera quitar en cualquier momento y lo lleva consigo. Como el cuadro es grande le cuesta abarcarlo, sale de la habitación deprisa como si fuera un ratoncillo con una galleta.

-En realidad le faltan algunos retoques

-Da igual- dice obstinada y lo deja apoyado en el suelo, sentándose frente a él cogiéndose las piernas, mirándolo fijamente

-Voy a ir a arreglarme un poco, me alegro de haber pintado un cuadro que no odies

-Gracias Peeta- susurra, como si fuera un secreto y me marcho.

En la cena se charla sobre el programa y sobre las reacciones de los Distritos, al parecer hay un acuerdo tácito de no hablar sobre las palabras que Katniss expresó en sueños. También se habla de los accesorios que hemos puesto de moda (todos básicamente basados en el broche de Katniss) y se divaga acerca del vasallaje de los veinticinco. Haymitch está especialmente silencioso, y a mí me cuesta más que nunca introducirme en las charlas banales, mientras Katniss come despacio el estofado y me embelesa con su forma de usar los cubiertos.

Me pregunto qué hará Katniss si se contempla en televisión diciéndome que también me quiere, y me pregunto qué sentirá Gale.

Aquella noche también duermo con Katniss, como está tumbada de espaldas a mí, sus pies no me castigan las piernas, si no que da patadas al aire. La abrazo inmediatamente por detrás, rodeando con un brazo su cintura, y encajo a la perfección con su cuerpo. No tengo claro si debo despertarla, porque parece reír, como si soñara que corre alegremente, pasados unos minutos para de moverse, su respiración sigue agitada por un minuto más, para después serenarse.

Apenas cierro los ojos me asalta algo parecido a un sueño, la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Katniss, de espaldas a mí. Me despierto inmediatamente, asustado, y me alejo de ella, que continúa durmiendo. Temo tener algún sueño de ese tipo mientras comparta la cama con Katniss, y este temor me impide volver a pegar ojo. Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana Katniss empieza a removerse. Yo estoy tumbado boca-arriba, ella tiene la cabeza sobre mi brazo y una mano tendida sobre mi pecho.

Me mira con una enorme sonrisa y me dice que gracias a mí ha tenido un sueño maravilloso con su padre.

-A partir de ahora –dice dulcemente- miraré todas las noches su retrato

-A partir de ahora- digo yo –pintaré cosas bonitas para ti –y pienso que el siguiente cuadro será de Prim e incluso pienso si sería capaz de imaginar alguna escena entre Katniss y su padre y pintarla para ella.

-De acuerdo, pero sigue pintando los odiosos si lo utilizas como terapia

-Te puedo utilizar a ti como terapia –contesto con franqueza- si me dejas- ella pone esa cara, la cara de estar en apuros, la cara de no poder corresponder a mis palabras, la cara que tanto daño me hace.

-¿Cómo?- inquiere

-Por ejemplo… -toco con el dedo índice mi mentón y finjo que me concentro mirando al techo -dándome un beso por las mañanas- suelto

-Nos daremos cientos de besos frente a las cámaras, todavía nos quedan tres distritos por visitar, El Capitolio, y el nuestro, habrán muchos besos ¿qué más da uno más por las mañanas? –intenta escurrirse, no fijar una rutina conmigo, incluso me parece que juega, que disfruta con su rechazo. O quizá le parezca demasiado darme un beso en la cama, bajo las mismas sábanas… Pensar en ello me eriza el bello del cuerpo.

-Quiero uno solo mío, pero no te preocupes Katniss, solo bromeaba…- pongo mi mejor cara de tristeza y me incorporo suspirando teatralmente. Ella me sujeta del brazo y sonríe un poco de lado.

-Uno por las mañanas, pero será el único

-¿Temes algo? –me rio y frunce el ceño

-Todavía puedo declinar

-¡No, no! –exclamo haciendo aspavientos y después me quedo totalmente quieto y cierro los ojos–estoy esperando- le digo, y entonces noto sus labios presionar los míos durante varios segundos.

Y lo escucho todo el rato en mi mente, aquel susurro perfecto, aquel: _"yo a ti"_ que me alienta y me asusta al mismo tiempo.


	7. Capitulo 6

_N/A: gracias por leer, espero que te guste este cap y me lo hagas saber. Recientemente he descubierto el tema de las vistas, este fic tiene 2000 y pico que no sé si es mucho o poco, lo que sí sé es que así como hay lectores que encuentro cada capítulo :-3 Hay otros que se me han perdido, y no sé si es que les dejó de gustar… Tengo muchas ganas de actualizar la parte de Katniss, pero tengo debilidad por Peeta, supongo que lo entenderéis xD Por cierto, cada capítulo que pasa tengo más dudas con el ranking que le he puesto al fic…_

**Capítulo 6**

_Y lo escucho todo el rato en mi mente, aquel susurro perfecto, aquel: "yo a ti" que me alienta y me asusta al mismo tiempo._

No volvieron a dejarnos solos. El tren siguió su rumbo por los distritos hasta llegar al Capitolio dónde nos recibió una marea de gente, incluso firmamos autógrafos. Katniss y yo nos besábamos para que nos pudieran tomar fotos, y todo el mundo nos vitoreaba, pero yo tenía mi beso exclusivo, el beso de las mañanas, y me agarraba a eso.

Antes de que el tren parara en el distrito 4 no podía disfrutar los besos, aunque algunos parecían sinceros (como el que me dio cuando anuncié en el Distrito 11 que cederíamos nuestras ganancias un mes al año), a ratos me permitía el lujo de creer en la hipótesis de Portia.

En El Capitolio nos alojaron nuevamente en un lujoso piso con habitaciones enormes. El primer día que pasamos allí, antes de la entrevista con Caesar, volvió la dicotomía entre la alegría y la desgracia.

Para convencer a los distritos de que nuestra historia es real, debemos casarnos, y yo debo pedir matrimonio a Katniss de la peor manera que se me ocurre: montando un espectáculo, siendo la versión de mí falsa y superficial, la versión de mí que hace chistes tontos para que la gente se ría, mi versión televisiva, que sigue amando profundamente a Katniss y que, a pesar de todo, se olvidara de los miles de ojos, y le pedirá matrimonio con el corazón en la mano.

Llevo encerrado un par de horas en mi habitación por la tarde, angustiado. Porque aunque Katniss me amara, verse obligada a casarse conmigo le haría odiarme, y si no me ama, nunca lo hará después de esto. Casarse conmigo, y después revalidar nuestra relación teniendo hijos. ¿Cómo podría traer un hijo al mundo con Katniss si ella ni siquiera deseara tener relaciones conmigo? ¿Y cómo podría desear tener relaciones conmigo si son obligadas?

Siento una fuerte presión en el pecho, yo no podría disfrutar algo así. Y me planteo negarme, me planteo decir que no, que ya basta, pero quién sabe, quizá la rebelión sea algo muy real y al final este teatro no sirva para nada.

Resoplo, y miro por la ventana el cielo sin estrellas, y me siento como el cielo, velado por las luces artificiales del Capitolio, por todo lo que no corresponde a mi naturaleza, por toda su crueldad y su opulencia.

Acostarme con Katniss, tener hijos, me absorbe este pensamiento, me absorbe especialmente el primero. Me recreo imaginando que mis manos pueden acariciarla, deslizarse por su piel blanca, por su cintura, por su rostro. Imagino que ella también me acaricia, que me besa el cuerpo, me sonríe y me abraza de todas las formas posibles. Me he imaginado en más de una ocasión momentos de máxima intimidad, donde nos fundimos en un contacto placentero, donde ella me desea solo a mí, y no tiene ninguna duda, y eso me enloquece. Trato de controlarme de forma consciente, pero en sueños, solo en mi cuarto, a veces mi deseo se consume en la fantasía onírica, y cuando no conocía a la Katniss de carne y hueso, cuando todavía no la había tocado, no la había besado, no había dormido con ella y no me había planteado que pudiera corresponderme, me conformaba con eso. Sin embargo, en mis sueños, ella es demasiado fiera o demasiado esquiva en estas ocasiones. A veces he soñado con otras chicas, pero siempre, en algún momento, me han mirado con sus ojos.

Para evitar que mi pensamiento siga por ahí, pienso en cómo sería tener familia con Katniss, me imagino ganándome la vida en el negocio familiar, llevando comida a casa y a Katniss acunando un bebé y siendo feliz, imagino que no existen las teselas, y que no existe el hambre, imagino incluso que puedo vender mis obras, que soy un artista…

Me levanto de la cama de golpe, pues de nada sirve soñar cuando vives en el infierno.

En el lujoso comedor dos avox sirven la mesa. Katniss está sentada en el sofá y mira el televisor con dos ojos enormes, Haymitch me mira con una media sonrisa y adivino qué escena debe de estar viendo ella. Miro con horror el televisor y descubro que Caesar anuncia la entrevista que tendrá con nosotros al día siguiente, antes de la cena en la casa de Snow, y como introducción salimos nosotros, yo estoy sentado junto a Katniss y la digo que la quiero y ella me contesta entre sueños. Katniss empieza a ponerse roja, intenta disimular, pero finalmente se levanta y se marcha, vuelve más tarde, cuando la cena ya está puesta, y evita mirarme.

En la cena repasamos la agenda del día siguiente, y el protocolo. Más tarde cada uno va a su cuarto y yo marcho al comedor, a entretenerme con el televisor, a ver qué clase de programación ven en esta ciudad.

Katniss se sienta en otro de los sillones, lleva un libro en la mano, un libro de cuentos diferente al de aquella vez, le pregunto de dónde lo ha sacado y me dice que le ha pedido a uno de los avox que se lo trajera.

-¿Por qué no haces un pedido de cuentos? O de otro tipo de libros… -sugiero

-¿Cómo?

-Díselo al avox, te traerá un ordenador y podrás encontrar cualquier cosa que quieras y encargarla- me hace gracia recordar el tiempo que tardé en saber utilizar el ordenador, y el tiempo que tardé en encontrar lo que buscaba cuando lo usé para pedir lienzos y pinturas, a pesar de que en el colegio nos dejaban usar ordenadores viejos y nos enseñaron lo más básico.

La chica avox nos mira atentamente, siempre se quedan de pie, parados, en algún lugar por si necesitamos algo. Me gustaría decirles que se marchen a descansar, pero nunca me atrevo por si alguien les regaña por ello, ellos no pueden decir que ha sido bajo mis órdenes, no podrían aunque quisieran.

-Disculpa- dice Katniss acercándose a la chica -¿podrías traerme un ordenador, por favor? –parece realmente incómoda al pedirle algo a la avox, de hecho veo como se le encienden las mejillas y adopta una expresión a caballo entre la repulsa de sí misma y la pena. La chica avox asiente y tras un par de minutos coloca un ordenador portátil en la mesa del salón, Katniss le da las gracias y le pide que le enseñe a hacer "un pedido".

Pasa un buen rato en que cada uno estamos a lo nuestro, yo me voy quedando dormido mientras veo un ridículo programa sobre decoración, después de idiotizarme con un supuesto debate en el que en realidad ambos contertulios estaban de acuerdo al afirmar que era necesario la celebración del vasallaje para reforzar el patriotismo de los ciudadanos. Como suele ocurrirme a no ser que duerma con Katniss, apenas me he dormido cuando la sensación de caer me despierta, y me pongo rápidamente alerta.

Ella sigue en el ordenador, ya es bien entrada la madrugada y no parece querer ir a la cama. Finalmente apago el televisor y voy a andar por el tren como un idiota. Me asomo al salón en más de una ocasión esperando que ella vaya a la habitación para entrar a su cama, pero parece que lo hace adrede.

Finalmente me rindo y me voy a mi cuarto y poco más tarde escucho a Katniss ir al suyo. Doy mil vueltas en la cama, enciendo la luz y la apago muchas veces, cuando creo que puede entrarme el sueño se me acelera el pulso y siento terror. Logro tranquilizarme y tengo un espantoso sueño en el que Katniss recibe cientos de corrientes eléctricas, grita extendiendo la mano hacia mí, me pide ayuda, pero yo no puedo moverme, trato con todas mis fuerzas de avanzar pero no me desplazo ni un milímetro. Al despertar respiro con tanta rapidez que me atraganto con mi propia saliva y sufro un ataque de tos, me levanto a buscar agua, bebo, pero apenas se me pasa.

De repente además de no parar de toser no puedo respirar. Me arrodillo en la cocina y apoyo la cabeza sobre la pared con ansiedad, siento el azulejo frío en mi frente. Me siento extenuado, agotado, no tengo claro si lo que estoy haciendo está bien, pienso en la boda, en todo lo que estamos haciendo para tratar de convencer a los distritos de que lo nuestro no fue un gesto de rebelión, como si a los distritos les importara. Pienso que podríamos hacer grandes cosas como rebeldes y el corazón se me comprime por estar faltando a mis principios, si es que alguna vez he tenido, ¿de qué salvaríamos a nuestro pueblo si les convenciéramos de no habernos rebelado? ¿Qué ganaríamos? Lo único que tenemos ganado es la miseria, el hambre, en un mundo así Katniss acabará sola o con Gale, nunca conmigo, yo estaría siempre atado a un negocio de subsistencia, si ninguna habilidad más que hacer panecillos.

Me duele el pecho, y mi frente no se apoya bien en el azulejo porque estoy empapado en sudor. El sueño de Katniss agonizando no está lejos de la realidad, y no soporto saber que no puedo protegerla, que no soy nadie, que no puedo hacer nada. Me imagino a Gale con ella en el bosque, rápido y audaz, de vuelta de todo, haciendo un dúo perfecto, y yo no puedo competir con alguien así. Me exaspera la pregunta que me atraviesa el cerebro ¿para quién era ese "yo a ti"?

Noto una mano en mi espalda, un peso muy leve, un tacto frío. Alzo la mirada y siento una especie de paz, como si esa mano me la estuviera haciendo llegar hasta el corazón. La tomo y miro los ojos de Katniss, su cara serena, y camino detrás de ella hasta su cuarto. Katniss me acuesta en su cama y me abraza con fuerza, con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, escondo la cara en su cuello. Empiezo a respirar, agarro su cintura como un niño mientras ella me besa el pelo, y empiezo a respirar...

Al día siguiente recibo mi beso de las mañanas, es breve, pero suficiente para despertarme. En el desayuno Effie nos mira con cara de reprobación mientras devoramos unas tostadas, no la gusta nuestro "descaro nocturno".

Nuestros estilistas nos preparan para el programa de Caesar. Portia pone toda su atención en la piel de mi rostro, como suele ser habitual, primero me deja mucho tiempo con el vaporizador, después me hurga en cada poro, más tarde me frota con una crema espesa y picante y tras esto pone y quita varias cremas más, hasta que finalmente me masajea con brío y me aplica un líquido de olor fresco dándome palmaditas. Como en las entrevistas anteriores, siento como si me hubieran estirado la piel y hubieran cogido dos pliegues con pinzas tras la orejas, sin embargo me siento afortunado, con Katniss tardan tres o cuatro veces más que conmigo, no imagino qué clase de rituales innecesarios deben de hacerla padecer. Visto ropa de lino elegante y sorprendentemente cómoda, y Katniss un precioso vestido otoñal, aunque es impresionante su belleza con la melena suelta, voluminosa, los pómulos relucientes y las pestañas rizadas enmarcando sus ojos, no podría soportar verla con ese aspecto impecable día tras día. Adoro su trenza y los cabellos rebeldes que escapan de ella, adoro sus labios sin pintar, tan pálidos, su piel mate, en definitiva, su aspecto salvaje.

Me acerco a ella olvidando el público y las circunstancias, hago un gran esfuerzo por imaginarme que la sonrisa espléndida de Katniss se debe a la emoción de mi inminente declaración de matrimonio y, en el momento debido de la entrevista, clavo la rodilla al suelo y le pregunto si quiere casarse conmigo. Un remolino de angustia me mata por dentro, mientras la abrazo y me besa, dándome quizá el beso más falso de nuestra historia.

La cena en la casa de Snow es apabullante, pero después de unas tres horas la gente está entretenida comiendo, bebiendo, e intercambiando sus propios cotilleos. Katniss y yo hacemos nuestro teatro habitual, fingiendo que escapamos para buscar intimidad conyugal, aunque en realidad solo buscamos un respiro. A veces bailamos, los pasos mil veces repetidos con Effie, nuestras mejillas se rozan y yo cierro los ojos y me invento una realidad alternativa mientras aspiro el aroma de algún punto cercano a su oreja. El nuevo vigilante de los juegos me pide consentimiento para bailar con Katniss y yo me retiro; como sin apetito de varios platos, observo a Katniss de reojo que parece incómoda, y a Plutarch guardar las distancias, a los pocos minutos ella sale disparada hacia la mesa en la que estoy, y come de todo vorazmente, hasta que no puede comer más. Declinamos la oferta de beber de un líquido extraño servido en unas bonitas copas que sirve para vomitar, y nos pasamos bailando el resto de la noche hasta que por fin el evento acaba.

Al día siguiente estamos en un tren camino a nuestro Distrito, a la Aldea de los vencedores, me cuesta soportar la idea de las noches en soledad, y descarto que vaya a recibir ningún beso de buenos días. Katniss parece aliviada.

Estamos en la cama, en la última noche juntos, mirando al techo con la luz de la lámpara encendida.

-¿Qué tipo de relación vamos a llevar a partir de ahora?- pregunto, y ella me mira dubitativa

-De pareja, supongo, si estamos prometidos sería lo normal…

-Cometí un error al separarme de ti, eso nos ha hecho perder credibilidad

-A veces tengo la sensación de que lo que hagamos, no importa

-Entonces no hagamos nada- la digo, y por toda respuesta recibo silencio –no soportaría que también en nuestro propio hogar tuviéramos que fingir. Tú fingir que me amas, yo fingir que no sé que tú finges o, al menos, que exageras –de repente me suelta la mano y se tumba de espaldas a mí -¿he dicho algo malo?- digo, tocándola el hombro- en realidad no pienso que siempre…

-No digas nada, no quiero que hables de mis sentimientos –contesta, tajantemente.

Y no vuelvo a decir nada más. Esa noche tengo un sueño, en mi sueño, Katniss y yo estamos haciendo el amor, es más real que nunca, ella no es fría y distante, es amorosa, dulce, y envolvente. En un momento del sueño, ella está sobre mí, nos mece a los dos, yo estoy extasiado, busco su mirada pero ella mira al frente y de repente dice: _¿lo estoy haciendo bien?_ Me incorporo y miro hacia atrás para contemplar todo un equipo de grabación. El sueño en sí es estúpido, pero resulta escalofriante, me levanto de golpe agarrándome fuertemente a las sábanas y despierto a Katniss solo con el movimiento, ella se incorpora muy asustada preguntándome si estoy bien. Me siento inmovilizado, ella me besa la mejilla y me acaricia pero yo sigo impregnado de la sensación del sueño.

-Tienes la piel muy fría- y tiene razón, siento como si la temperatura de mi cuerpo hubiera bajado de golpe diez grados. Miro en busca del vaso de agua que dejé en la mesa y ella me lo acerca, bebo, y lo vuelve a dejar donde estaba.

Intento reponerme, me vuelvo a recostar, Katniss está sobre mi pecho y yo la envuelvo con los brazos.

-Me abrazas como una cangrejo –su comentario me saca del ensimismamiento

-¿Cómo?- la miro, la luz de la luna me deja ver con cierta claridad su rostro y descubro en su cara un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa que me anima a bromear -¿alguna vez te ha abrazado un cangrejo? En el mismo mundo donde los gatos nadan, ¿no? –ella sonríe y yo también, y me relajo un poco.

-¿Quieres hablar de tu sueño? –se me hace una bola en la garganta

-Me es indiferente, te lo puedo contar si lo quieres saber –noto que me ruborizo. Y me responde con un funesto "vale". –He soñado que hacías el amor conmigo para las cámaras- da un respingo, sin duda no esperaba algo así.

-Eso es… repugnante

-Creo que ha sido de las peores pesadillas que he tenido jamás. -y hago una aclaración - al principio no era una pesadilla, obviamente

Se hace un silencio incómodo y duradero, finalmente le doy las buenas noches otra vez, ella también las da, pero creo que ninguno de los dos volvemos a dormir profundamente.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Llegamos al Distrito 12 por la mañana, el tren nos deja en la cochambrosa estación del Distrito, cerca de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Mi padre me sonríe afectuosamente, a Katniss le esperan su madre, su hermana, y la familia de Gale al completo salvo por Gale. Antes de dirigirnos hacia ellos nos despedimos con un breve "nos vemos".

A mi padre no les pasa desapercibido como sigo con la mirada a Katniss. Me hecha un brazo por encima y coge mi equipaje a cuestas a pesar de que me niegue.

-¿Cómo ha ido, hijo?- me pregunta con su voz cascada.

-Bien, creo que bien.

-No tienes mal aspecto- añade- aunque pareces nervioso.

-¿Nervioso?- inquiero.

-Sé que hay cosas que no te gustan, pero enfócalo de forma positiva, tienes motivos para ser optimista.

Motivos para ser optimista. No creo que haya mucha gente en nuestro Distrito con motivos para ser optimista, así que pregunto a qué se refiere mi padre, ¿a mi fortuna, a la reciente vida de acomodados, a Katniss?

Me hago estas preguntas sin cerciorarme de que alcanzamos al grupo que forman Katniss, su familia y su familia postiza. Mi padre levanta la mano y dice "buenas noches" a modo de saludo, yo dedico una sonrisa amable al grupo y ambos cogemos la delantera, y pronto llegamos a casa, en silencio.

Dentro están mis hermanos y mi madre. Mi madre ha cambiado desde que no pasamos necesidades, no solo no es despreciativa, es incluso cariñosa conmigo, cuando cruzo el umbral me acaricia el pelo y me informa de que tengo la bañera prepara. Le doy las gracias y subo a la segunda planta donde se encuentra el baño más grande.

Me desnudo y me sumerjo en el agua, que tiene una de esas bolas efervescentes, como cabía esperar la bola me recuerda a Katniss en la bañera. Cierro los ojos y dejo la mente en blanco, al principio me cuesta callar la marea de pensamientos, algunas voces van muriendo hasta que por fin no escucho nada, sencillamente no existo. No sé cuánto tiempo paso en este estado pero cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos el agua está tibia y la espuma ha ido desapareciendo. Abro la ducha y me enjabono el pelo, me aclaro y salgo envuelto en el albornoz.

Durante varios días me limito a pintar, a penas salgo por la ciudad y nunca me aproximo a La Veta. Después de diez días de aislamiento Katniss me llama una tarde por teléfono, quiere contarme algo así que quedamos en vernos a la salida de la Aldea de los vencedores e ir a pasear. Se me ocurre una idea, y le pregunto si me llevaría al bosque.

-¿Al bosque?- repite ella al otro lado del teléfono- ¿por qué?

-Porque si no voy contigo, iré solo- me aventuro a decir. Katniss guarda silencio al otro lado y yo me pregunto si sopesa que pueda enterarse su "primo" y me da rabia que se comporte como si le temiera, si solo fueran amigos ese comportamiento no estaría justificado, e incluso si fueran algo más sería enfermizo.

-Ahora lo hablamos, ¿nos vemos en una hora?

-De acuerdo- sonrío, porque me permito fantasear que somos dos personas normales, teniendo una cita.

Dejándome llevar por esta fantasía me visto con una blusa que me gusta especialmente y me pongo perfume, nunca he tenido perfume hasta ahora, lo más parecido que llegué a utilizar era una colonia de romero, amarilla y pegajosa, que hacía mi madre y nos la hacía poner para atender a los clientes. Lo cierto es que olía bien, aunque no tenía nada que ver con este perfume que compré por encargo en el Capitolio. Tienen un olor que recuerda al mar. Gracias a la intervención para los juegos no necesito afeitarme, porque no me sale barba. Como es invierno me pongo sobre la blusa un jersey de lana blanco, suave y esponjoso, y unas botas sobre los vaqueros. Me miro al espejo, en la panadería y en el colegio siempre llevaba la raya del pelo a una lado y todo el pelo hacia atrás. Portia, sin embargo, se horrorizaba con la sola idea de peinarme de esta manera, y me hacía lucir un look desenfadado, con la raya a penas marcada. Al mirar al espejo compruebo que lo llevo un poco salvaje y me gusta. Algunos flequillos caen sobre mi frente y por detrás un remolino me arrebuja mechones cuya longitud me llega a la nunca. Me pregunto cómo puede crecerme tan rápido el pelo y caigo en la cuenta de que durante la Gira de la Victoria me lo recortaron en varias ocasiones.

Finalmente me mojo la mano derecha y paso los dedos entre el pelo, hacia atrás, hacia la nunca, el flequillo se suelta pero esta vez no me toca los ojos, no estoy seguro de que esto me quede bien o si en realidad parezco un gánster, pero lo que sí es cierto es que huelo bien. Antes de salir por la puerta me pongo una cazadora de piel, y me doy cuenta de que compré más de lo que pensaba en aquel pedido por internet. Lo cierto es que no solo compré ropa para mí, compre también para mi familia, vecinos y amigos y todavía hoy siguen pasando los habitantes de todo el Distrito a recoger ropa.

Por el silencio que dejo tras de mí en casa imagino que se han quedado algo confusos, normalmente no salgo, y si lo hago me pongo mi ropa vieja.

A penas he dado dos pasos y veo a Katniss salir de su casa. Lleva su ropa de siempre, salvo por el abrigo, que es de borrego, muy grueso y lleva capucha, su trenza negra le cae hacia un lado como de costumbre. A medida que se acerca a mi distingo con mayor claridad su expresión, enrarecida. Nos saludamos con un simple _hola _y ella me sostiene la mirada largamente.

-Me debes más de una docena de besos matutinos- me sorprendo diciendo- Katniss abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar, cuando la abro yo me interrumpe.

-Ahora dirás que era solo una broma, verdad- y me callo porque era lo que pensaba decir.

-Me repito mucho, ¿no? En realidad lo digo muy en serio esta vez- ella me mira sin decir nada y yo sonrío y le cojo la mano en la mía caliente y la llevo al bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y nos ponemos en camino a ninguna parte. Sin embargo antes de salir de la Aldea se para y dice "espera" se acerca a mí elevándose un poco sobre la punta de sus pies y me besa presionando mis labios con los suyos, al contrario que sus manos, su boca está muy cálida, pero después de tantos días siento la necesidad de algo más que esa presión. Ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y trato de que sus labios se relajen, de que su boca se entreabra para mí. Una calidez placentera me recorre el cuerpo, cuando poco a poco el contacto se va volviendo más íntimo en la humedad de nuestras bocas. Nos besamos largamente, y ello me lleva de súbito a ese mundo feliz, donde tengo lo único que puede alimentarme. Nos separamos lentamente, nuestro aliento se confunde en un manto vaporoso debido al frío, mi mano no quiere moverse de su rostro, mis labios no se separan más de unos milímetros. Siento tanta calor que incluso me sobra el abrigo.

-Hueles bien- murmura, su voz me hace temblar.

-Perfume- digo tontamente.

-Ya me lo parecía- se ríe y me tomo la licencia de volverla a besar, apenas puedo resistirlo. Esta vez temo ser brusco, el hambre que tengo de su tacto es demasiado como para ejercer el autocontrol que me gustaría. Cuando me despido de su boca ella sonríe.

-Digamos que equivale a media docena- musito, no tengo ningunas ganas de que salde su deuda de besos conmigo. Me siento más tranquilo cuando veo que se ríe. Es como un sueño, poderla besar sin control, que me bese por propia voluntad, y que parezca verdaderamente alegre por ello. Siento temor por estar esperanzado ¿puedo confiar en que Katniss se quede conmigo?

Katniss me toma la mano y me dirige a La Veta, en concreto a la pradera, yo no he estado mucho allí. Para mi sorpresa, me enseña su pequeña casa, o más bien dicho su antigua casa, aunque ella habla como si no viviera en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Me hace feliz conocer el lugar donde ha crecido. Después se quita su bonito abrigo y coge una chaqueta que le queda enorme, me explica que es la chaqueta de cazador de su padre. Hace un además de ponérsela, sin embargo, se queda muy pensativa.

-¿Quieres probártela? Creo que te quedaría muy bien, mi padre no era mucho más alto que tú- siento un cierto rubor, me cuesta creer que Katniss quiera que me ponga algo que es tan personal, tan familiar.

-¿Para qué?- contesto, temeroso, como si no estuviera bien que me adentrara en ese terreno, a pesar de que me hace tan feliz su ofrecimiento.

-No lo sé… me gustaría verte con ella puesta- me quito mi chaqueta y me pongo la chaqueta de cazador del padre de Katniss, huele a ella, y curiosamente, también huele a madera. Ciertamente me encanta como me envuelve, y su peso sobre mí, esta cazadora me hace sentir seguro. Katniss me lleva a un espejo y tengo que reconocer que me queda muy bien, en cierta forma me da un aspecto feroz. –Estás guapísimo…- murmura Katniss, y al momento me parece que se ruboriza, yo por supuesto no puedo contener el placer que me provocan sus palabras, no estoy muy acostumbrado a que me halaguen.

-Gracias- suelto, y miro mi reflejo hipnotizado.

-Sabes- dice Katniss –nunca nadie que no fuera mi padre, o yo, se había puesto esta cazadora… nadie- me quedo perdido en la mirada que me devuelve el espejo, ¿nadie? ¿Ni siquiera Gale? Me pregunto, y como si escuchara mi pensamiento contesta: -ni siquiera Gale

-¿Y por qué me la has dejado?- veo la preciosa y delgada figura de Katniss tras de mí, en el espejo. Su pelo negro trenzado, sus pestañas oscuras, sus inmensos ojos grises, su mirada cansada y triste, tan adulta para ser tan joven como somos ambos.

-No lo sé, simplemente quería verte con ella, curiosamente, me hace sentir… bien- me doy la vuelta y la miro, la miro con insistencia, no sé qué busco en sus ojos ¿una palabra de cariño, una mirada de compenetración? –quiero que sea tuya, Peeta.

-No, tú la usas, es muy importante para ti, lo sé- Katniss me sonríe con dulzura, es una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero yo la noto.

-De verdad, quiero que tengas ese recuerdo mío- me acerco a ella, le cojo la mano con fuerza, sé que no debería decir esto, sé que se sentirá incómoda, pero lo digo de todos modos.

-No quiero un recuerdo tuyo, te quiero a ti- ya está, lo he dicho, ahora me rechazará y buscará cualquier excusa para cambiar de tema.

-Peeta, yo nunca seré una de esas chicas que tiene una vida normal. Que se casa, forma una familia, y vive alegre y conforme con una vida llena de miseria. Es mejor que no pienses en mi de esa manera- Katniss parece triste, se sienta en su cama y acaricia su trenza con los ojos clavados en el suelo. No es habitual verla de forma vulnerable.

-No me importa, no quiero que te cases conmigo ni que tengas hijos si tú no quieres- Katniss ríe.

-Tenemos que hacerlo de todos modos, ¿no es así?

-Solo quiero que me ames, nada más, no hace falta que me prometas nada. Ni siquiera sería necesario que viviéramos juntos… me conformaría con verte, con besarte…- Katniss me mira fijamente, es como si intentara que leyera algo en su mirada, puedo sentir como en su mente se forman mil conceptos pero no puede expresar ninguno. Sé que ella no es como yo, seguro que es más sensible y compleja de lo que yo seré jamás, pero no puedo saber lo que piensa y ella tampoco lo dice. Me siento impotente, querría entrar en su cabeza, en su alma, saber todo lo que ocurre en su interior. –Te qu…- Katniss pone una mano en mis labios.

-No lo digas, por favor, me haces sentir terriblemente mal.

-Pero es cierto, es demasiado cierto… A veces…- no sé si debo decirlo, pero allí, en su cuarto, con aquella parte de sí misma envolviéndome, me siento alentado. El sol se pone y la habitación va quedando poco a poco a oscuras. –a veces siento que voy a perder la cabeza, que puedo perder la cabeza por ti… siento que eres lo más valioso que tengo, a pesar de que no te tengo en absoluto… Sé que tú no eres algo que se pueda tener o no, no quiero que pienses que…

-Chsss- me silencia, de nuevo con sus dedos sobre mis labios- entiendo lo que dices, pero te pido que lo dejes ya, yo también te quiero Peeta, pero no sé si es de la forma en que tú me quieres a mí.

-Solo una cosa más…- continuo, alentado por sus palabras.

-Peeta…- se queja.

-Por favor…- insisto- solo dime si… si el mundo fuera mejor… ¿te quedarías conmigo?- ella frunce el ceño, después lo vuelve a relajar. Pasa un tiempo en contestarme, un tiempo que es largo y doloroso.

-Si el mundo fuera seguro, me quedaría contigo- sonrío inmensamente, ella me golpea el hombro sin fuerza, negando con la cabeza. –la verdad es que no te entiendo- la abrazo y apoyo su frente sobre la mía, tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que el mundo sea un lugar seguro y que Katniss se quede conmigo.

-¿El qué no entiendes?- susurro, la habitación se queda a oscuras tras la puesta de sol, apenas puedo ver con claridad su rostro.

-Lo que sientes por mí, que empezaras a sentirlo, ni siquiera lo puedo comprender. En el fondo, quizá, tampoco me lo creo- no comprendo a qué se refiere, ella continua hablando- cuando dices haberte fijado por primera vez en mí, estaba flaquísima y desgreñada. Recuerdo que me pasaba el día metiendo la lengua en el hueco de la encía que había quedado, de un diente de leche que se me calló- me río con ganas, porque efectivamente cuando Katniss tenía cinco años, era la niña mellada de clase –Realmente debía estar horrenda.

-Eras graciosa, y aunque te faltaba el diente cantabas muy bien- ella también se ríe.

-Ni siquiera hablaba, no me relacionaba, era una niña estrafalaria y solitaria. Tú estabas siempre acompañado de chicos y chicas, y siempre has sido atractivo, desde pequeño.

-Creo que me ves con buenos ojos- Katniss resopla.

-Vamos, no te hagas el modesto, sabes que es cierto, se notaba a leguas quien te seguía la huella- me sorprendo sinceramente de esas palabras.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí- me extraño porque nunca ninguna chica se me ha declarado.

-Pues no me di cuenta- Katniss se queda pensativa.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo- musita.

-Está claro que no tienes la imagen de ti que tiene el resto del mundo. Katniss, cuando eras una niña es cierto que te faltaban dientes, como a todos, pero después fuiste creciendo y haciéndote realmente enigmática. Puede que fueras demasiado delgada, ¿pero quién no lo es en La Veta? Incluso en la zona comercial, todos hemos pasado hambre. Por muy delgada que fueras, por muy callada y distante, o quizá precisamente por eso, atraías como un imán.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No me gustabas a mí únicamente, otros chicos hacían comentarios sobre ti. Eras… eres… una cazadora con una voz preciosa, y unos ojos inmensos, todo en ti… sugiere misterio, y eso atrae.- apostaría a que Katniss se ruboriza, pero lamentablemente no puedo distinguirlo por la falta de luz- No solo es eso, también eres muy inocente, eres tan inocente que resulta provocador.

-Puedes dejarlo ahí, no hace falta que sigas.

-Es cierto.

-No te burles de mí.

-No me burlo… a tu edad todos y todas intentaban emparejarse con alguien, pero tú te ibas al bosque a ensartar bestias, tengo que reconocer que precisamente esa parte de ti es de las que menos me atrae… pero a otros les gustaba- suspiro, recuerdo los comentarios sobre Katniss, como iban subiendo de tono a medida que nos adentrábamos en la adolescencia, y la forma en que montaba en cólera con algunas insinuaciones. –A veces me enfadaba sin motivo, pensando que algún día alguno de esos chicos te abordaría antes que yo, y quizá te gustase.

-Pues no me ha abordado nunca nadie, a excepción de…- se calla abruptamente.

-Gale- atisbo un leve asentimiento –desde luego él ha sido siempre la mayor fuente de mis temores. Muchas veces pensé en aproximarme a ti, pero recordé la forma en que te tiré el pan… como si te diera una limosna… y me sentía tan mal. Di por hecho que Gale te había ganado, que estaba claro, y tuvieron que ocurrir Los Juegos para poder acercarme a ti.

-Peeta, nunca me sentí mal por el pan, todo lo contrario, me devolviste la esperanza- me siento cada vez más atormentado. Recuerdo de qué manera arrojé pan quemado a Katniss, sin tan siquiera acercarme a ella, aquel día lluvioso en que llegó a la trastienda de la panadería, medio desmayada.

-No estuvo bien Katniss, fui un cobarde. Debí acercarme a ti, debí dártelo en la mano, debí haberte ayudado… -Katniss me abraza, pero no hace que me sienta mejor.-Fue el gesto más miserable de mi vida- ella me aparta el flequillo del rostro y me acaricia, dejo de mirarla a los ojos.

-No lo comprendes, no puedes sentirte mal por ese hecho. Cuando me diste el pan recuperé la confianza, me diste energía. Aquel día hice que mi madre y mi hermana comieran conmigo, pude desayunar también del mismo pan. Estaba muy bueno, te lo aseguro, casi no estaba quemado. Después, en el patio, cuando me miraste y apartaste la mirada…

-Menudo idiota- Me lamento. Katniss prosigue a pesar de mi pesadumbre.

-Cuando ocurrió aquello, vi algo… es ridículo pero… hubo algo que me hizo sentir que podía empezar de nuevo…- levanto la vista hacia sus ojos

-¿El qué?

-Es una tontería… te reirás de mí- le cojo el rostro y la obligo a mirarme.

-Dímelo, por favor.

-Vi el primer diente de león de la primavera, y me hizo recordar el bosque y a mi padre. Recordé los días de caza y supe qué tenía que hacer para seguir adelante. No sé cómo Peeta, pero desencadenaste algo en mí que me salvo la vida.- me quedo callado, estupefacto, incrédulo, y entonces ella me besa. Me besa muy despacio, con una inusitada delicadeza.

Sus manos me empujan de los hombros y me tumban en la cama. Ella se recuesta sobre mí y me besa hasta que se hace de noche y no vemos nada en absoluto. La abrazo con fuerza y la pego a mi cuerpo. Nuestros besos se aceleran, mis manos se pierden en su pelo, desenredando sin querer su trenza, su melena me enmarca el rostro. Ella hunde sus dedos en mí nunca y me besa con intensidad. Pierdo totalmente todo mi control cuando siento sus respiración con fuerza sobre mis labios, cuando noto como nos ahogamos mientras no dejamos de besarnos. Tengo demasiada calor, un calor exagerado. En el mismo momento en que llevo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo el cuerpo de Katniss bajo el mío me doy cuenta de que estoy llegando demasiado lejos. Ella no parece ofenderse por la forma en que he invertido nuestra posición, no opone ningún tipo de resistencia, no deja de besarme ni de acariciarme. Algo más fuerte que yo maneja mis sentidos, mis manos, que acarician su cintura. Algo más fuerte que yo manda en mis labios, que besan su cuello, su garganta, su oído. En el silencio absoluto de la casa se escuchan nuestras respiraciones, pero es sin duda la mía la más errática. Cuando tomo conciencia de que estoy llevando la situación más allá de dónde debería, estoy besando el abdomen de Katniss sobre las capas de ropa que abrigan su cuerpo, para horror mío, mis dedos están levantando con decisión esas capas, y mis labios los siguen sin dudar. Mis labios presionan su piel y el efecto de su tacto es tan cegador que emito un extraño sonido, que hubiera sido imperceptible sino se escuchara ni un grillo. Me siento avergonzado, me retiro de su abdomen y coloco la ropa de Katniss en su sitio, sin embargo no soy capaz de moverme de aquella posición, apoyándome en los brazos, sobre ella, a un centímetro de su boca, una vez más.

-Perdón- digo, y lamento haber hablado, porque apenas me ha salido algo parecido a mi voz.

-¿Perdón por qué?- dice ella, dejándome sin palabras.

-No estoy seguro- Katniss me empuja, le cuesta bastante devolverme a la posición original, porque me he quedado literalmente de piedra; prácticamente me golpea para tumbarme en la cama, me da un último beso. Se levanta, y coge mi mano.

-Ten cuidado, no te caigas- me dice, mientras nos dirigimos fuera –como ya no vivimos aquí han cortado la luz.

Salimos a la calle, el frío me golpea con fuerza, en contraste con el calor que irradio. Katniss solo suelta mi mano para ponerse de nuevo su abrigo, y la vuelve a tomar mientras nos dirigimos a la plaza principal. Lleva mi cazadora en el regazo.

-Y bien… -digo cuando por fin vuelvo al mundo- ¿qué querías decirme?


End file.
